Anthos
by sunflowill
Summary: " La problématique était la suivante : comment attirer l'attention de Mycroft Holmes sans prendre en otage la famille royale ou, en menaçant de faire sauter le parlement. " Canon Divergence UA


**Warning** : Je ne suis pas une experte dans les sujets évoqués, il y'aura peut-être des incohérences ou des choses totalement irréalistes, mais c'est une œuvre de fiction, alors.

Update : 01/05/2019, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANTHOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avant**

 **.**

Il était rapidement devenu clair qu'elle allait être du genre à causer des ennuis aux gens qui l'entoureraient toute sa vie. Et ce n'était pas la main solide de l'agent de police en uniforme posé sur son épaule qui allait convaincre sa troisième famille d'adoption du contraire, et encore moins la directrice de l'orphelinat qui l'accueillait de nouveau dans son établissement.

Avec un pincement de lèvre et un soupire de résignation à peine contenue, la directrice, Madame Fidge – une grande dame d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air sévère et qui sentait toujours le parfum bas de gamme du supermarché d'à côté – présenta ses excuses à l'assistante sociale et à ses anciens parents adoptifs. Cette-fois ci, elle n'avait pas duré la période obligatoire d'observation suivant l'adoption pour noter les progrès de son adaptation. Mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas à quoi le couple marié s'attendait en choisissant d'accueillir une adolescente qui avait été reconduite à l'orphelinat déjà deux fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait quelque chose contre eux, _bien-sûre_ , Monsieur et Madame Brown, respectivement trente-cinq et trente-huit ans, étaient sans aucun doute des personnes tout à fait convenables. Vivant dans un quartier paisible du York et mangeant à heure fixe. Et probablement que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle aurait adoré vivre avec eux, être leur fille, et porter deux tresses en allant à l'école dans un uniforme réglementaire en tweed.

Or, elle allait atteindre sa majorité dans une toute petite année et elle ne voulait s'attacher à quiconque, ni ne voulait qu'on s'attache à elle non plus. Elle savait qu'une fois ses dix-huit ans atteint, elle prendrait le premier train en direction de Londres sans un seul regard en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une famille à ce stade de sa vie.

\- Tu aurais quand-même pu faire un effort cette fois-ci., Soupira Madame Fidge alors qu'elle sauta sur le lit qui avait été sien pour la quasi-totalité de sa vie.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas être placé dans une famille aussi proche de ma majorité.

\- Quand même, pirater tous les ordinateurs de la société de Monsieur Brown pour qu'ils se connectent automatiquement à un site pornographique à l'ouverture d'un moteur de recherche... Comment diable as-tu fait ?

L'adolescente eut un sourire suffisant en levant en l'air ses bras et remuant ses doigts.

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets., Puis elle roula sur le ventre sur le matelas., Vous auriez dû me faire adopter quand j'étais encore en âge de l'être.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé., Grogna la directrice., Mais tu as usé la patience des deux premières familles.

\- Elles n'étaient pas assez motivés pour me garder. C'est facile de se débarrasser d'un enfant à problème pour en changer par un plus docile quand ce n'est pas le votre.

\- Tu te battais constamment avec le garçon de la première famille., Mentionna Madame Fidge.

\- Je n'aime pas les garçons, ils sont stupides, et celui-ci avait la vivacité d'un concombre de mer.

\- Il avait six ans.

\- Oh, mes excuses. C'était une insulte envers l'intégralité des concombres de mer., Sourit innocemment l'adolescente.

\- Tu avais organisé un marché noir dans la cour de récréation du collège chez ta deuxième famille., Répliqua la femme.

Elle roula des yeux :

\- Ils ne voulaient pas me donner d'argent de poche. Vous auriez préféré que je vole les choses que je voulais ?

Un soupire.

\- Je me demande à quoi je pensais, le jour où je t'ai donné ton prénom.

L'adolescente eut un tic nerveux comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait son prénom.

\- C'est comme si je t'avais condamné moi-même à attirer les problèmes.

\- Chère Directrice, je n'attire pas les problèmes, je les crée., Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur avant de se murer dans le silence pour le reste de la soirée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maintenant**

 **.**

Anthéa était un prénom féminin particulièrement innocent, même pour les personnes qui n'avaient aucune notion des langues mortes. De sa racine _anthos_ signifiant _fleurs_ en grec ; c'était de nature universelle qu'une fleur était ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif sur terre. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à utiliser ce pseudonyme quand elle était arrivée à Londres il y avait de cela une dizaine d'années en arrière. Elle avait fait ça sous une impulsion, sans vraiment réfléchir à l'origine de la chose. Avec du recul, elle voulait bien admettre que c'était une façon de mettre une barrière entre sa vie avant Londres, et, de ne plus avoir une existence maudite par son prénom.

Anthéa, donc. Avec un prénom comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas être une femme menaçante, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'offrait avec un sourire à peine charmeur hors de chez elle, comme avec une détermination froide quand elle apposait sa signature numérique dans _l'envers du décor_ d'Internet.

Elle ne saurait expliquer comment elle avait fini par fréquenter les recoins sombres et illégaux d'Internet. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été forte pour s'introduire dans les systèmes de sécurités et les structures binaires des programmes informatiques. Tout ceci était d'une facilité déconcertante à ses yeux. Elle s'était rendu compte à Londres – quand elle avait cherché le moyen de pirater les bases de données de l'État pour se créer une nouvelle identité autre que celle de ses papiers officiels – qu'il y avait une communauté restreinte de personne qui comme elle, arrivait à se faufiler au-delà des mots de passe et des sites cryptés. De fil en aiguille, elle réussit à accéder aux adresses qu'ils faillaient connaître pour se fournir dans les appareils électroniques les plus compétents _mais surtout_ améliorés par des options et des équipements dont le grand public n'aurait jamais accès.

Elle n'était à Londres que depuis deux ans, – et était serveuse dans un restaurant merdique – quand elle apprit qu'elle pouvait gagner de l'argent en rendant des services illégaux pour des clients anonymes.

Des commanditaires qui payaient _très_ cher. Et en coin, avec tous les avantages que cette monnaie électronique comprenait.

Il lui fallut une petite année supplémentaire pour déménager de sa collocation minable pour un loft au dernière étage d'un immeuble à quelques minutes du centre-ville, se permettant de quitter son travail dont la fiche de paie était _ridicule_ comparé à ce qu'elle gagnait chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à craquer le code d'une société ennemie pour voler leurs secrets de production, ou tout simplement faire un compte rendu d'une boite mail pour des agences de détectives privés – qui ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de chose au risque de plonger dans l'illégalité.

L'un des autres avantages à être entré dans le réseau des _hackeurs_ de Londres, était la couverture que cela lui apportait. Aux yeux de son état, Anthéa recevait tous les mois sur son compte en banque un versement semblable à un salaire. Aux yeux de son pays, elle était une secrétaire relativement bien payée d'une start-up. Évidemment, la start-up n'existait pas, et comme Anthéa n'existait pas non plus, personne ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à elle au cas où leur arnaque était démasquée.

Elle vécut comme cela pendant les sept dernières années, dépensant beaucoup trop d'argent dans des choses dont les prix étaient ridiculement exorbitant comme des sacs Chanel et des manteaux Yves Saint Laurent. Sa vie était réglée comme une partition et elle ne comptait pas faire quelque chose pour changer le confort luxueux de sa routine.

Jusqu'à cette journée-là.

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire penser quand elle se réveilla, que cette journée allait marquer un changement radical dans son existence, et que plus jamais, elle ne retrouverait sa petite vie confortable.

Comme tous les vendredi matin, elle sortait de chez elle de bonne heure, et rejoignait le centre de Londres à pieds. Elle s'arrêtait au Starbucks du coin de sa rue et prenait un pumpkin spice latte – l'automne était sa saison préférée uniquement pour cela – puis elle se rendait en taxi à la Maison des Jeunes, à quelques kilomètres de là. Lors des périodes de vacance scolaire, des dizaines de parents y laissaient leurs enfants parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Anthéa s'était porté volontaire comme bénévole il y avait de cela quelques années, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle préférait voir ces jeunes ici, plutôt que dehors avec de mauvaises fréquentations.

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Elle s'habillait toujours bien, et faisait en sorte de ramener son maquillage pour maquiller ceux qui le voulaient et si elle était d'une assez bonne humeur, elle laissait même certains enfants essayer de marcher avec ses bottines Gucci.

Après avoir passé la matinée avec les enfants des quartiers défavorisés, elle retournait chez elle en passant par le traiteur, puis mangeait en regardant sa boite mail crypté. C'était uniquement comme cela qu'elle était contactée par des clients potentiels. Avec le temps, elle avait commencé à se permettre de refuser certains contrats.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Le message qui allait tout changer.

Il commençait comme toute les demandes qu'elle recevait. Pas de tournure de politesse et de rond de jambe avant de passer dans le vif du sujet, son nom d'usage ne figurez même pas dans l'introduction. C'était comme ça, dans son métier.

 **Fournissez-nous les données d'un fichier nommé Nâga détenu par Mycroft Holmes.**

 **50 000 dollars maintenant. 50 000 dollars après livraison.**

Anthéa avait senti ses sourcils se froncer et elle avait porté un doigt sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable pour compter les chiffres annoncés une nouvelle fois. Le prix était inhabituel pour elle. En général, quand une personne était prête à mettre cent mille dollars pour acquérir des informations, il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche derrière. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Mycroft Holmes – elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son nom mentionné quelque part – mais elle pensait qu'avant toute chose, une recherche était plus que la bienvenue. Ainsi, elle pourrait avoir une piste de pourquoi un homme inconnu au bataillon possédait quelque chose qui valait autant d'argents.

Comme il fallait bien commencer quelque part, elle ouvrit Facebook.

Le compte qu'elle utilisait était factice et elle avait une image de chaton en photo de profil. Il ne lui servait que pour des recherches basiques comme celle-là. Parfois, étudier le profil de quelqu'un à pirater, était un bon moyen de cerner ses centres d'intérêts pour ensuite lui envoyer un mail avec un virus masqué sous le lien d'un site pour les amis des chevaux, ou les inconditionnés de cupcake. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de la recherche Facebook. Et effectivement, le réseau social lui apprit que personne du nom de Mycroft Holmes était inscrit chez eux.

Peu-importe, elle aurait sûrement plus de chance avec son voisin Google.

Anthéa fit claquer ses ongles manucurés contre son clavier blanc avant de cliquer sur _entrée_ , ses yeux résolument posés sur l'écran d'affichage.

Il n'y avait pas de Mycroft Holmes sur Google, mais le site internet d'une personne tenu par un certain _Sherlock_ Holmes.

La science de la déduction ? Elle s'était interrogé à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne cliqua pas sur le lien, mais l'épingla dans le but d'y revenir un peu plus tard si elle ne trouvait rien d'autre de concluant.

Qui que soit Mycroft Holmes, il _savait_ se rendre invisible. Il n'y avait tout bonnement, aucune trace de lui sur Internet. Et, elle avait appris avec le temps que c'était impossible, sauf, si cela était voulu. Si elle n'avait pas reçu une demande de contrat sur sa personne, elle n'aurait jamais eu vent de son existence. Et puisque l'Internet basique ne donnait rien, il était temps qu'elle approfondisse ses recherches dans le _deep weeb._ Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa table basse avant d'en sortir un câble de clé USB relié à un petit boîtier noir d'une dizaine de centimètre, pas plus. Des petites lumières vertes s'allumèrent sur le côté quand il se connecta à son ordinateur. Il s'agissait de la clé d'accès qui lui permettait d'entrer à ce côté totalement inaccessible pour la plupart des personnes.

Mais là encore, la plupart des gens qui réussissaient à y accéder, s'arrêtaient à la première couche de ce nouvel univers : la drogue, la vente d'arme, et la pornographie. Anthéa savait qu'une fois ce premier cercle passé, on pouvait trouver toutes les informations qui, en temps normal, auraient dû être cachés. Elle espérait que les forums seraient beaucoup plus bavards que Google concernant ce mystérieux Monsieur Holmes.

Il lui fallut presque deux heures de recherche et une tasse de thé supplémentaire pour enfin trouver des traces de sa cible.

Et ce qu'elle lût, lui fit pincer des lèvres.

 _Méfiez-vous de Mycroft Holmes […] Ce n'est vraiment pas un homme que l'on peut sous-estimer […] Il représente à lui seul le gouvernement britannique […] Il est inatteignable_

Anthéa se laissa retomber en arrière, fixant le plafond blanc de son salon. Elle s'était doutée, vu la somme annoncée, que Mycroft Holmes devait être une personne relativement importante, mais, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle tomberait sur ce genre de chose. Elle se leva pour se poster devant sa fenêtre et regarder la vue sur le centre de Londres qu'elle avait de chez elle. Elle essaya d'imaginer un homme qui serait _à lui seul_ le gouvernement. Un homme de l'ombre, que le grand public ignorait, un homme qui avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir en sa possession. Si un tel homme existait, alors, la légitimité du Premier Ministre s'effaçait subitement. Est-ce qu'une telle personne pouvait réellement exister, ou ce n'était qu'une rumeur alimentée par l'imagination collectif ?

Son instinct lui chuchotait que non, tout ceci n'était pas des exagérations.

Il n'y avait de toute façon, qu'une seule et unique façon de s'en assurer. Elle tira un élastique noir de son poignet et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de se reposer devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Ok Mycroft, voyons si j'arrive à te trouver, mon cœur.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec l'informatisation des mairies et des centres d'archives, était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de traverser la moitié du pays et de briser une fenêtre pour avoir une copie d'un certificat de naissance ou d'un livret de famille. Elle avait ainsi donc la preuve que Sherlock Holmes – le détenteur du blog de _la science de la déduction –_ était le petit frère de sa cible. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes de plus pour apprendre que – ô chance – il vivait à Londres dans un des quartiers défavorisés de la ville qu'elle connaissait, tout en l'évitant car elle savait qu'il était rempli de lieu de refuge pour les drogués. Cela semblait plutôt surprenant pour le petit frère de l'homme qui avait la réputation d'être le gouvernement britannique qu'il se trouve dans un lieu aussi misérable, mais, qui était-elle pour juger après tout ?

Suite à cela, obtenir son numéro de téléphone portable fut un jeu d'enfant, et filtrer ses échanges encore plus. Cependant, elle dût attendre presque une semaine entière avant que Sherlock ne reçoive un appel dont le nom de contacte était _La Reine._ Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, un surnom comme un autre, son fournisseur de drogue même pour ce qu'elle en savait, mais, son instinct lui disait que c'était justement le numéro qu'elle attendait, et, son instinct ne l'avait jamais induit en erreur.

Elle coinça une frite entre ses dents tout en faisant courir ses doigts comme un artiste sur un instrument jusqu'à ce que le numéro voulu s'affiche sur une fenêtre de son écran, pendant que sûr une autre, le numéro était en train d'être analysé par une base de données. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors que son logiciel ne trouva aucune identité correspondant au numéro de téléphone.

\- Je t'ai trouvé mon chat., Dit-elle en faisant déplacer la souris de son écran jusqu'à un nouveau logiciel de traçabilité.

Il lui fallut une autre semaine complète – et un plan papier de la ville de Londres affiché sur son mur et remplit d'épingle et de fil de laine pour quadriller une zone dans laquelle les appels de _La Reine_ était passé le plus régulièrement – pour déterminer une position géographie réduite à une dizaine de mètre. Cela devait être soit son bureau, soit son domicile. Dans tous les cas, elle devait s'y rendre d'elle-même pour la suite des opérations.

Peut-être avait-elle trop vu de film d'espion quand elle était petite, mais, c'est en trench-coat noir, escarpin Yves Saint Laurent et queue de cheval haute qu'elle descendit du taxi de bon matin dans La City.

Franchement, il y avait moins surveillé comme endroit. Il y avait pire, aussi.

Faisant mine de consulter son téléphone portable tout en marchant, elle suivait le point rouge qui brillait sur son système de navigation, puis, quand elle arriva dans la bonne rue après quelques minutes de marche, elle leva les yeux sans ralentir pour observer l'environnement autour d'elle. On aurait dit un quartier résidentiel, ce qui était incongrue dans un endroit comme La City. Des immeubles pas plus haut que trois ou quatre étages, à l'aspect simples et nets. Il lui fallut un instant, alors qu'elle remontait la rue, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun numéro ni aucune plaque ou inscription sur les bâtiments. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire de cette donnée pour le moment, mais cela lui fit l'impression de pénétrer dans une base militaire secrète. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle repéra enfin la grosse forme rectangulaire dans lequel les câbles de l'électricité et de la fibre optique passaient obligatoirement. En faisant mine de ranger son téléphone dans son sac à main, elle se saisit son passe-partout – une chose très utile qu'elle avait dérobé à une femme dans ce secteur quelques années auparavant d'une façon peu recommandable – et d'un geste expert, elle l'ouvrit avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle. En temps normal, il lui fallait une dizaine de seconde pour brancher son boîtier et le connecter à un réseau électrique, là, la surprise failli la prendre au dépourvu. Elle s'était attendue à devoir réfléchir à quels compartiments correspondait à quels bâtiments, avant que l'installation ne lui révèle que l'intégralité de cette rue était relié. Elle referma rapidement le compteur et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son goût. En baissant le regard sur le trottoir où elle marchait, elle essaya de chasser l'idée que sous ses pieds, il y avait peut-être – très certainement, en fait – toute une base secrète caché à la vue de tous et dont les bâtiments servaient uniquement de leurres.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui diable était Mycroft Holmes, mais, elle commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être aussi important et puissant qu'il semblait l'être.

Si elle ne se faisait pas tuer dans toute cette histoire, elle prendrait des vacances loin de Londres pendant un certain temps.

.

.

 _Nâga_ était un terme utilisé pour désigner une créature dans la mythologie hindouiste qui gardait les trésors de la nature. Basiquement, ce mot voulait dire _serpent_.

Anthéa aimait la façon dont les dossiers classé top-secret portaient toujours des noms obscurs et nébuleux. Aucun gouvernement ne renommerait un dossier « Willy Wonka » alors qu'il parlait de l'assassinat de Kennedy.

Cela ferait sûrement mauvais genre.

En sachant cela, elle s'attendait à ce que le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux dévoilent des plans d'armement militaire, ou un compte rendu sur l'Inde ?

En tout cas, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le fichier si précieux qui valait cent mille dollars contenait plusieurs dossiers sur différentes personnes qui avaient toutes en commun la nationalité russe. En fouillant un peu, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait tous d'anciens membres du KGB – _Comité pour la sécurité de l'État_ – ou du SVR – _Service des renseignements extérieurs de la fédération de Russie_ –. Tous les hommes et femmes de cette liste, étaient des anciens espions de la Russie, ayant tourné leur veste pour le MI5 ou le MI6. Globalement, les services de renseignements externes et internes de son pays.

Anthéa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle suivait assidûment les tensions et les conflits entre les pays, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les différents cas de personnes assassinés ou mortes dans « des conditions suspectes », mettant en cause le polonium. Un métaux léger radioactif qui tuait lentement une personne. Nul ne le disait à voix haute – surtout pas les médias – mais tout le monde savait que les russes étaient derrière tout ça.

Alors maintenant, que faire de tout ceci ?

Elle se leva pour venir se poster à sa fenêtre. Observer la ville la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas prendre une décision qui allait l'arranger _elle._

Ses dossiers comportaient les nouvelles identités et les adresses de toutes les personnes qui avaient décidés, pour une raison x ou y, de rejoindre son pays dans l'espèce de partie d'échec géante que ce jouait les deux pays dans l'ombre et le silence le plus totale.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait corrompre sa sécurité pour les protéger, ou pouvait-elle fermer les yeux et dormir paisiblement le soir, loin de Londres, en sachant qu'elle les avait vendu en pleine connaissance de cause ?

Définitivement, non.

Elle soupira et massa ses tempes.

 _Bien, comment attirer l'attention de Mycroft Holmes, sans voler les bijoux de la couronne ou en menaçant de faire exploser le Parlement ?_

Anthéa tourna lentement son regard vers son écran ou un onglet montrait une fenêtre vers l'écran d'accueil de l'ordinateur de l'homme et un début de sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La suite risquait d'être intéressante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avant**

 **.**

A chaque fois qu'elle avait posé la question, on lui avait répondu qu'on l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était juste une blague un peu cruelle que les bénévoles racontaient à tous les nouveaux qui posaient cette question. Force est de constater, qu'elle était la seule à qui l'on servait cette réponse, et que l'histoire était toujours la même.

\- C'était une nuit banale comme les autres. Madame Fidge n'était pas directrice encore à l'époque. Une nuit d'hivers calme avec un ciel sombre et dégagé. Elle finissait ses tâches ménagères quotidiennes en allant jeter les poubelles dans le conteneur qu'il y a juste derrière le mur du jardin, et c'est là qu'elle t'a remarqué. Tu ne pleurais pas, mais tu ne dormais non plus. Tu étais juste là, calme et paisible à contempler les étoiles au-dessus de toi. Tu ne devais même pas avoir cinq mois. Tu étais enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de tissus et il n'y avait rien comme indice qui aurait pu nous mettre sur la voie de ta mère biologique. Aucun prénom, rien. Alors, Madame Fidge t'a ramené à l'intérieur et t'a nommé d'après l'histoire que l'ancienne directrice était en train de conter aux filles du deuxième étages. C'est un très beau prénom dont tu as hérité, d'ailleurs.

\- Dommage qu'il soit maudit., Avait-elle précisé avec l'innocence dont elle faisait preuve encore à l'époque.

Elle avait lu l'histoire en lien avec son prénom. Une histoire tragique. Le rôle de son homonyme était aimé par les uns, et détesté par les autres. Personne n'était neutre vis à vis d' _elle_. Tout le monde avait son avis et son interprétation. Elle, elle la trouvait stupide, faible, et complètement inutile.

Une part d'elle ne voulait pas croire que son prénom l'avait prédestiné à quoi que ce soit, comme semblait penser Madame Fidge. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer.

Souvent.

Tout le temps.

Quand chacune de ses différentes familles d'adoptions avaient finalement changés d'avis en cours de route.

Quand elle n'arrivait à se lier d'amitié avec personne.

Quand c'était son tour de jeter les poubelles dans le conteneur juste derrière le mur du jardin.

Sur plein de point elles étaient semblables. Mais, elle refusait d'avoir la même fin qu'elle, ni, d'en suivre la trame.

Peut-être que le début de leurs récits pouvait sembler identiques, cependant, leurs routes finiraient par se séparer, et, elle ne pourrait plus jamais trouver aucune ressemblance avec l'héroïne grecque et elle.

De près, ou de loin.

C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maintenant**

 **.**

Écrire en caractère gras « Bien le bonsoir, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Voici mon adresse. Anthéa. Bisous. » n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait jugé par la suite comme la bonne façon de faire, mais, elle cela se retrouva être efficace, puisque, à peine dix minutes plus tard – cet homme passait donc sa vie devant son écran ? –, la porte de son appartement fut forcée. Le timing était cependant parfait car elle venait juste de finir d'appliquer son rouge à lèvre. Puis, elle se fit traiter comme n'importe quel terroriste dans les films à gros budgets américains. On lui retira la vue et avant même qu'elle ait pu dire _les sonnettes ça existe,_ elle se retrouva dans ce qu'elle identifia comme un fourgon métallisé, pour un trajet qui sembla durer une éternité.

Elle étouffa un grognement quand on lui retira sans douceur le sac en toile qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent sur la tête et accueilli avec joie l'air frais qu'elle respira.

\- Anthéa, je suppose ?

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un homme dans un costume – Givenchy, si son analyse était exacte – tenant le pommeau d'un parapluie entre des deux mains.

\- La politesse n'est-elle pas de se présenter soi-même, d'abord ?, Dit-elle pour unique réponse.

\- Vous avez raison, toute mes excuses. Je suis Mycroft Holmes.

Anthéa cilla à peine. Elle s'y était attendu. Cependant, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Plutôt grand, la tenue droite et imposante. Elle ne l'aurait pas décrit comme quelqu'un de beau, non. Mais, sans qu'elle sache si c'était parce qu'il avait ce regard si calculateur et sûr de lui, ou si c'était l'idée que _cet homme-là_ avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir en sa possession pour que cela soit sain, faisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Beau, non, il ne l'était pas. Charismatique, oui, sans aucun foutu doute. Elle se sentait comme un stupide papillon de nuit devant une lumière.

Elle détestait et était étrangement excité à la fois à cette idée.

\- Anthéa., Dit-elle en se présentant avec un sourire, bien que cela soit inutile.

\- Ce n'est pas votre vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit son sourire faiblir, mais sûrement pas assez pour qu'il le remarque.

\- Je vois que j'ai tapé juste., Dit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table en face d'elle.

Soudain, quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit.

\- Ah, il est vrai que Sherlock est votre frère., Se souvint-elle en se remémorant la page internet.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, Mycroft avait pointé son parapluie dans sa direction, l'extrémité à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'action avait été si rapide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni de sursauter, ni d'avoir réellement peur.

\- Je vois que j'ai tapé juste., Dit-elle en reprenant ces mots, cessant de fixer l'arme improbable qui la menaçait.

\- Sherlock n'a rien avoir avec ce qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui., Dit-il d'une voix froide qui aurait probablement pu l'intimider si elle ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait pas survivre. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

\- On se calme, mon cœur., Dit-elle en roulant des yeux., Je voulais confirmer ma théorie.

Si Mycroft Holmes fut dérangé par le surnom, il n'en montra rien. A la place il demanda :

\- Quelle théorie ?

\- La science de la déduction., Dit-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

Le silence s'étira suite à cela :

\- Vous savez donc je peux lire dans votre gestuel le moindre petit mensonge venant de votre part, et qu'ils représenteront juste une parfaite perte de temps. Alors, quel est votre vrai prénom ?

\- Pour ça, il faudra que vous m'invitiez à dîner d'abord, Monsieur., Elle répondit le plus tranquillement du monde.

Cette-fois, Mycroft cilla. Et comme il ne servait rien à rien qu'elle réprime son contentement, elle laissa naître son sourire sur son visage.

\- De plus., Continua-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose., Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez _pas_ ignorer ce que je sais.

Il pencha son corps au-dessus de la table, signe qu'il était des plus attentif à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Mais avant, j'aimerai avoir votre parole que vous ne me laisserez pas rentrer chez moi sans la même protection que vous accorderiez à la Reine pour un déplacement sur le trottoir de Buckingham. Si je meurs alors que je risque clairement ma vie pour vous aider alors que j'aurai pu prendre un vol en première classe en direction des Bahamas et observer la situation de loin, je viendrai vous hanter pour le reste de votre vie, Mycroft Holmes. Suis-je clair ?

L'homme soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes :

\- Je viendrais assurer votre protection moi-même, si cela s'avère être nécessaire.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, quelque chose en elle se détendit. Alors elle prit une inspiration et lui expliqua tout. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Elle lui conta comment il y avait de cela quelques semaines, elle avait été suscitée pour s'infiltrer dans ses données personnelles pour copier et livrer à ses clients un fichier nommé Nâga – Mycroft pâlit à sa mention –. Puis, comment une fois qu'elle eut réussi à le pirater après avoir perdu beaucoup trop de cheveux sur cette question, elle s'était rendu compte de l'importance des données qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux. Elle avait donc pris la décision de manifester sa présence pour qu'elle puisse tout lui expliquer, parce que c'était la seule solution possible pour arriver à se retrouver devant lui.

\- Ça, et prendre en otage la famille royale., Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse., Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de finir avec une balle dans la tête. Les personnes de la morgue n'auraient jamais réussi à me redonner mon beau visage. En tout cas, vous devez prendre des mesures, parce que si ces personnes étaient prêtes à dépenser cent mille dollars pour ce fichier, elles trouveront rapidement un autre hackeur pour faire le travail, quelqu'un qui n'aura aucun cas de conscience.

Elle aurait aimé croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour accentuer le côté dramatique de sa phrase mais, ses mains étaient toujours menottées dans le dos de sa chaise, comme si elle était de taille à blesser Mycroft Holmes.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que quelqu'un d'autre arrivera à m'atteindre, si vous même avez mis plusieurs semaines à y arriver malgré votre talent certain ?

\- Parce que justement, j'y suis arrivée. Je suis intelligente mais si vous étiez si bien protégé que cela, je n'aurai jamais pu y accéder. A votre place je renommerai le fichier « liste de course » ou « compilation de chat drôle ». C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous, les gens avec du pouvoir, vous trouvez toujours des noms pour vos fichier qui font très mystérieux et très piratez-moi-je-détiens-des-informations-confidentielles ?

\- Anthéa., Dit-il d'une voix ferme en prenant son visage entre ses mains., Respirez, vous êtes en train de paniquer.

Elle n'osa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas sa voix qui l'avait fait reprendre ses esprits, mais ses mains – chaudes – sur la peau de ses joues.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je manque de sommeil., Dit-elle faiblement.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui la retenu ce jour-là de fermer les yeux et d'incliner son visage pour apprécier un peu plus la chaleur de ses paumes.

Probablement parce qu'il était un inconnu, ou parce que le lieu était lugubre, ou encore parce qu'elle commençait à avoir les épaules et les bras douloureux.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez capable de remonter à la source de la personne qui vous a envoyé ce mail ?, Demanda l'homme en retirant doucement ses mains.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir :

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit impossible., Dit-elle prudemment., Il me faudrait juste mes équipements, du temps, et trois tonnes cinq de caféine dans le sang.

Et là, juste comme ça, Mycroft Holmes laissa échapper un sourire qui sembla le surprendre autant lui que-elle.

\- Je vais envoyer une équipe vous raccompagner chez vous pour que vous puissiez prendre le nécessaire, et des vêtements aussi. Puis ils vous conduiront au MI6.

\- Au... MI6 ?

\- Oui. Ils ont tout un système de refuge sous-terrain. Je vous garantis que rien ne pourra vous atteindre là-bas, vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la menace soit éradiqué.

 _S'ils trouvaient un jour l'origine de la menace._ Comprit-elle.

\- Que se passera-t-il si ce n'est pas le cas ?, Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

\- Je me suis engagé à vous protéger, non ? Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, et je ne vous laisserez pas enfermé dans un bunker pour le reste de votre vie., Puis il eut un autre sourire., Je ne veux pas être hanté.

Ce fut à elle de sourire, cette fois-ci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avant**

 **.**

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était jolie, et que la beauté était un avantage dans ce monde. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude et des cheveux noirs de jais, à l'orphelinat Saint-Anne, il lui suffisait de faire la moue ou de papillonner de ses grands cils pour qu'elle obtienne généralement ce qu'elle voulait. C'est notamment pour cela, que le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été adopté étant nourrisson restait un mystère aux yeux de tous et surtout, _pourquoi_ , une fois que c'était chose faite, elle ne tenait généralement pas une année entière avant d'être renvoyé au foyer pour divers motif. Quand sa deuxième famille l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé bon marché de leur salon au papier peint fleurit après le scandale du marché noir dans la cour de récréation pour lui annoncer que _malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas la garder au sein de leur famille parce qu'ils sentaient qu'elle ne s'intégrait pas bien_ , elle comprit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois – et, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais faire les frais d'une tentative d'adoption. Le soir même, avec un ancien morceau de tissus et du papier, elle avait fabriqué un joli ruban pour nouer ses longs cheveux noirs en une petite queue de cheval. Une étiquette pendait dans ses cheveux où l'on pouvait lire « Retour à l'expéditeur ».

Madame Taylor en avait été des plus affectés, Monsieur Taylor l'avait regardé comme si elle venait de justifier leur décision, et Madame Fidge l'avait dévisagé sévèrement.

Elle, elle se sentait plutôt fière d'elle et son amusement ne l'avait pas quitté pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Quel prénom as-tu choisit cette fois-ci ?, Demanda la psychologue derrière son bureau blanc alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce et qu'elle se laissa tomber par habitude sur l'un des poufs de couleur jaune sur le sol.

Tous les enfants en orphelinat étaient suivit par un psychologue et une consultation était obligatoire une fois par mois pendant la période probatoire avant l'adoption finale, et, elles étaient de mise pendant encore six mois après ce délais, que l'adoption soit un échec ou une réussite. Le Docteur Rhys était un personnage récurrent de sa vie, elle l'avait vu grandir et, par conséquent, elle avait rapidement compris que la jeune fille ne portait pas son prénom dans son cœur, et c'était ainsi qu'était venu leur petit jeu. A chaque consultation, elle choisissait un autre prénom et ce serait par celui-ci que la psychologue allait l'appeler pendant toute la durée de la séance.

Les plus récurrents étaient, Hatchepsout, Médée et Pansy – en référence au personnage dans _Harry Potter._ Quand le Docteur Rhys lui avait fait remarquer que Pansy Parkinson était celle qui voulait dénoncer Harry auprès de Voldemort, elle avait balayé l'argument d'un geste de la main. _Harry Potter était un idiot, à se demander comment il a fait pour rester en vie si longtemps._

\- Andromède., Déclara-t-elle en regardant le plafond gris., Je me sens d'humeur à être exposé nue sur un rocher en attendant qu'un monstre marin vienne me dévorer.

Elle pouvait presque voir sa psychologue rouler des yeux mentalement.

\- Tu sais que Andromède à été sauvé par Persée ? Un homme ?

\- Non, je me suis arrêté dans le mythe quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'allait pas mourir., Soupira-t-elle de façon dramatique., Pourquoi cela s'appelle-t-il un drame grec si personne ne meurt et si tout le monde va vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfant. Où est l'intérêt ? Au moins Phèdre et Médée avait du sens.

\- Médée ne meurt pas à la fin., Souligna la psychologue.

\- Non, mais elle tue ses enfants, l'amante de cet idiot de Jason et elle part sur un char tiré par des dragons, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une Grande Dame.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas tous aussi idiot que tu sembles le croire.

\- Si, ils le sont. Ils sont parfaitement inutiles et en plus de ça, ils sont dégouttant. Les femmes sont presque aussi tout autant stupide qu'eux, hormis de rare cas comme les grandes reines et les impératrices d'avants, mais, c'est rare., Elle fit une pause., Au moins, elles ont l'avantage d'être belle.

\- Tu voudrais leurs ressembler plus tard ?

Elle roula des yeux :

\- Évidemment. Il faudrait être _folle_ pour ne pas souhaiter devenir une riche femme puissante et indépendante. Et si un jour je tombe amoureuse., Elle grimaça à cette perspective., Ce sera d'une personne qui saura me laisser être libre et qui ne cherchera pas à dicter ma vie.

Comme son ton était catégorique, le Docteur Rhys se contenta de hausser les épaules :

\- Parles-moi de ce nouveau...De cette nouvelle tentative inachevée d'adoption, Andromède.

\- L'argument qu'ils ont donnés est qu'ils avaient l'impression que je ne réussissais pas à m'intégrer. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que Taylor mère – oops, pas si mère que ça, en fait – se fait tromper par Monsieur Taylor avec sa meilleure amie comme dans un épisode de Desperate Housewives, et que dans sa grande stupidité, sentant que son couple se disloquait, elle a pensé qu'un enfant réussirait à renforcer les liens de leur mariage. Sauf qu'ils travaillent tous les deux, donc, un enfant en bas-âge était hors de question., Elle marqua une pause le temps de reprendre sa respiration et se redressa pour toiser la psychologue., Ils m'ont choisi parce que je suis _jolie_ et quitte à adopter, autant prendre le plus beau spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'apparemment, mon petit marché-noir à entaché leur réputation dans leur quartier., Elle haussa les épaules., Madame Taylor n'a pas dû supporter qu'on dise qu'elle avait adopté une délinquante.

\- Tu n'es pas une marchandise, Andromède. Quoi que tu en penses, c'est la vérité.

\- Hum hum., Répondit-elle vaguement avant de secouer la tête en enlevant son béret noir pour passer une main dans ses longs cheveux., Hier j'ai vu une photo de Audrey Hepburn avec les cheveux coupés sur la couverture d'un ancien _Vogue_ , vous pensez que je devrais couper mes cheveux ?

La psy la regarda soulever ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent un peu plus haut que ses épaules dans un semblant théorique d'un carré droit.

\- Tu veux couper... Toute cette longueur ?, Demanda l'adulte avec un horreur certain dans la voix.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ils repousseront.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le réfectoire de l'orphelinat, elle entendit encore des filles un peu plus grandes qu'elle la complimenter sur la beauté et la longueur de ses cheveux, en précisant qu'elles pourraient mourir pour avoir une chevelure comme la sienne. Elle leur sourit faussement.

Rassemblant ses cheveux d'une seule main, les enroulant autour de son poignet, elle se dévisagea dans le miroir, avant de les couper d'un coup sec à l'aide d'une paire de ciseau à tissus.

 _Clac._

Le lendemain, c'est avec un crie d'horreur quand elle découvrit ce qu'elle avait fait que Madame Fidge l'a conduit à un coiffeur de la ville pour rattraper ce qu'elle avait qualifié par la suite _d'assassinat_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maintenant**

 **.**

Le lieu était aussi brut que l'on pouvait s'attendre d'une planque du MI6. Anthéa reporta son regard sur l'homme – l'armoire à glace – qui lui servait de garde du corps – et de portier pour l'occasion –, mais l'agent de Mycroft Holmes se contenta de hausser les épaules. Avec un soupire et une moue dédaigneuse, elle entra dans l'espace clôt tirant derrière elle sa valise Louis Vuitton. Avec un soupire elle soulagea son épaule du sac qui contenait son ordinateur portable ainsi que tout son équipement au complet en le posant doucement sur le lit une place que contenait la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'étude, mais, elle était quasiment certaine que les logements étudiants devaient ressembler à ce genre d'endroit.

Avec une fenêtre en plus.

Si elle ne devenait pas claustrophobe au bout de deux semaines, elle ne le deviendrait probablement jamais.

\- Gardez ça avec vous à chaque fois que vous quittez cette pièce., Dit son garde du corps., Elle vous permettra de circuler partout sans que l'on vous pose de question, mais, pour votre sécurité je vous déconseillerai de vous approcher trop près de la surface.

Anthéa hocha la tête et prit le badge magnétique rouge qu'elle posa presque immédiatement sur l'un des seuls meubles de la pièce, une commode. Comme il y en avait une, elle avait grand espoir que la petite porte qui se trouvait à côté, soit celle de la salle de bain. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle appellerait Mycroft Holmes pour lui dire qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre dans ses conditions.

\- Il y a un réfectoire qui est presque tout le temps ouvert à l'étage moins deux. Vous êtes quinze en ce moment à bénéficier de la sécurité du MI6. Il se peut que vous croisiez des résidents comme des personnes qui travaillent ici, mais Monsieur Holmes m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas leur parler outre mesure.

\- Vous pourrez dire à votre patron que j'ai très bien compris le message, et que s'il passe me voir dans les jours qui suivent, qu'il m'apporte une plante verte., Dit-elle avec légèreté.

\- Le message sera transmis, Madame., Dit-il avec un signe de tête., N'oubliez pas de verrouiller la porte., Ajouta-t-il avant de partir sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Elle avait vu plus chaleureux dans sa vie. Elle avait également vu moins.

Elle laissa échapper encore un soupire, avant d'ouvrir sa valise. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de chose à faire dans le délai le plus court possible. Mais la chose qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse avant toute chose, était de rendre cette pièce un peu plus vivable. Heureusement, elle avait un flacon de Chanel Numéro 5 avec elle.

.

.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du quatrième jour que Mycroft Holmes s'annonça à sa porte et qu'elle lui ouvrit avec un air colérique sur le visage. Elle portait un pantalon en lin blanc, et un pull noir au moins deux fois trop grand pour elle avec les lettres VLTN en blanc sur le devant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés sur le côté et, elle n'était pas maquillée.

\- Bonjour ma chère., La salua le gouvernement britannique en lui tendant un bonzaï dans un pot rectangulaire en céramique bleu.

Elle sentit ses épaules se détendre à la vue de la plante, et elle la prit délicatement pour la placer sur la commode.

\- Si je n'avais pas été si occupé pendant ses derniers jours, j'aurai pu croire que vous m'aviez oublié., Elle dit tout bas en reprenant la place qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants auparavant, assise un tapis son ordinateur posé sur une table basse.

Le tapis, elle l'avait volé dans une salle de l'étage moins trois le deuxième jour de son arrivé, et juste après elle avait réquisitionné une table basse dans une autre salle. Personne n'était venu lui poser de questions à ce sujet, alors elle supposait qu'ils ne manquaient à personne. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux à trouver un moyen de remonter jusqu'à une adresse IP. Son ordinateur tournait à plein régime sans aucune interruption et tous ses ports USB étaient réquisitionnés.

\- Désolée ma chère, j'étais moi-même occupés à faire en sorte que notre cher pays continu de tourner et que tous ses secrets soient bien gardés. Avez-vous avancé de votre côté ?

Anthéa releva la tête et le foudroya du regard.

\- Au vu de vos cernes importants et votre manque soudain de patience, j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours., Il fit une pause alors qu'elle ricanait., Avez-vous prit le temps de vous alimenter ?

\- Vous voulez-dire, ces dernières quarante-huit heures ?

\- Oui.

\- Le café entre-t-il dans votre liste des aliments probables ?, Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien les yeux résolument posés sur son écran.

\- Venez avec moi, je vous emmène manger., Son ton était catégorique.

Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager. Elle songea que Mycroft Holmes n'était pas un homme qui avait l'habitude que l'on ne lui obéisse pas. Débattre avec lui ne serait qu'une perte inutile de temps, puisqu'il lui suffirait probablement d'appeler son garde du corps de la dernière fois pour la soulever, elle et ses cinquante-sept kilos pour la conduire de force jusqu'au réfectoire. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait s'y rendre en marchant avec sa dignité intacte. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Mycroft Holmes la considère comme une enfant.

C'est pour cela qu'elle accepta sans trop protester de le suivre jusqu'au deuxième étages puis, qu'il lui porta lui-même son plateau alors qu'elle énumérait toutes les choses qu'elle voulait manger. Le voir faire ce genre de chose lui donnait l'impression de voir Barack Obama sortir ses poubelles.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne à cette heure de la soirée mais ils prirent quand même la table la plus éloigné. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais le potage au potiron qu'elle avait pris comme entrée était le meilleur de sa vie. Elle devait être affamée, en fin de compte.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle lui parla de la difficulté de remonter à la source d'une personne quand tous les logiciels qu'ils avaient utilisés étaient faits pour empêcher ce genre de chose.

\- C'est comme deux aveugles qui échangent entre eux., Expliqua-t-elle., Ils savent à qui ils parlent, mais, ils ne peuvent pas se voir, et sans aide externe, ils ne peuvent pas se retrouver., Conclu-t-elle avec une moue frustrée alors qu'elle plongeait furieusement sa cuillère dans un yaourt au chocolat.

\- La seule personne qui peux réellement témoigner de leur échange et l'aide externe., Dit-il.

\- Exactement. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est trouvé un point où une transaction a été faite et...

Anthéa s'interrompit brutalement.

\- Oh putain., Dit-elle en oubliant devant qui elle était., C'est ça ! Une transaction ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ?

Elle se frappa le front avec sa main pour se punir de sa stupidité avant de se pencher vers Mycroft Holmes pour l'embrasser.

\- Mycroft, vous êtes fantastiques., Dit-elle sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser le gouvernement britannique avant de retourner au pas de course dans sa cellule.

Elle ne vit jamais l'air profondément choqué de Mycroft Holmes en cet instant, ainsi que toute les personnes présentes dans la salle.

.

.

Anthéa ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas y penser toute seule. Vraiment, c'était indigne d'elle. Elle cherchait depuis des jours un contact qui aurait pu lui ouvrir la porte vers son ancien client, en passant par sa propre boite mail crypté, alors qu'il existait là, sous ses yeux, un autre chemin qui n'attendait qu'à être exploré et qui ne demandait que son attention.

La transaction.

 **Cinquante mille dollars maintenant. Cinquante mille dollars après la livraison.**

Elle avait déjà reçu un premier versement qui dormait tranquillement chez l'entreprise fictive qui lui versait un salaire tous les mois. Pirater ce serveur-ci pour remonter jusqu'au compte qui avait fait le versement, serait une tache aisé comparé à ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire dernièrement. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle aurait eu un numéro de compte en banque, elle pourrait remonter jusqu'à un nom les yeux fermés, et ce serait aux services secrets de Mycroft de prendre le relais.

 _Mycroft..._

Elle rougit brutalement alors qu'elle ouvrait enfin la porte de sa cellule. Elle avait embrassé Mycroft Holmes dans un élan de joie. Elle devait réellement manquer de sommeil. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'agissaient de problèmes qui devraient attendre avant d'être traités. Elle avait autre chose de beaucoup plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat.

Craquer le code d'entré pour pénétrer dans le système de l'entreprise fictive n'était pas la chose la plus compliqué qu'elle ait dû faire de sa vie, mais l'enjeu de tout ce qui allait arriver ou ne pas arriver si elle échouait plainait sur ses épaules comme une épée de Damoclès. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de nerveuse, elle rattrapait en cet instant des années de tranquillité.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Mycoft entrer dans la pièce.

\- Si je suis aussi douée que je prétends l'être, Monsieur, alors vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à agir., Dit-elle plus pour chasser sa nervosité plutôt que pour réellement le tenir informé.

\- Je suis certain que vous êtes aussi doué que tout le monde le dit dans votre _deep weeb._

La façon dont il dit les derniers mots comme si cela était quelque chose qui lui était parfaitement inconnu réussit à la faire sourire. Seul une personne naïve penserait qu'il existait un domaine dans lequel Mycroft Holmes était ignorant.

Anthéa était tout sauf une personne naïve.

\- Vous êtes allez chercher vous-même des informations sur moi ou vous avez demandé à l'un de vos agents hypers musclés de le faire pour vous ?

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle rencontrait la première difficulté. Elle fit craquer ses index à l'aide de ses pouces et elle commença à taper une série de chiffre sur un clavier plus petit, relié par un câble USB à son ordinateur portable.

\- Vous seriez surprise de constater le nombre de chose que je suis capable de faire par moi-même., Répondit Mycroft soudainement.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose pour la première fois, ou le ton de sa voix qui lui fit lever les yeux brusquement vers lui, mais en tout cas, ce ne fut que grâce à son habitude et à son expérience qu'elle réussit à taper machinalement sa ligne de chiffre sans se tromper d'une touche. Elle prit cependant une inspiration et rebaissa les yeux tout aussi rapidement. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard, et qu'une personne comme lui n'aurait pas manqué son trouble, mais il n'était marqué nulle part qu'elle n'avait pas vainement le droit de faire semblant de sauver sa dignité.

\- A l'avenir Monsieur, si vous voulez flirter avec moi, vous saurez gré de le faire après que j'ai finis de craquer un serveur, pas pendant., Le réprimanda-t-elle l'air de rien, en passant outre sa voix un peu trop aiguë pour être normal.

Le rire du gouvernement britannique lui parvint et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux une seconde fois et contempler ce spectacle qui lui semblait être aussi rare que l'alignement de Mercure avec Saturne.

\- Très bien., Répondit-il finalement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit poser une carte blanche sur la table basse.

\- Contactez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau.

\- Hum hum., Répondit-elle en hochant vaguement la tête.

Puis, comme elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, Mycroft Holmes referma la porte silencieusement après être sortit.

 _Bien_ , maintenant qu'il n'était plus là avec son aura de pouvoir parfaitement attirant, elle pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur sa tâche et ainsi sauver de parfait inconnu, sa vie, et accessoirement, retrouver un mode de vie décent.

Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin quand le numéro d'un compte en banque s'afficha enfin devant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'heure, elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de la carte que Mycroft avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans la journée / nuit. Il n'y avait pas de nom, ni même une quelconque indication qui pouvait relier Mycroft à cette carte. Le carton était en filigrane blanc fin, d'une banalité affolante quand on connaissait le personnage. Anthéa reconnu le numéro qu'elle avait eu grâce à l'aide indirecte de son petit frère.

\- Mycroft Holmes ?, Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle laissa son sourire s'étirer sur son visage à l'entente de la voix de l'homme.

\- Je vous réveille ?

Elle l'entendit prendre une inspiration.

\- Le gouvernement britannique ne dort pas., Il marmonna.

\- Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais., Rit-elle.

\- Je suppose que vous ne m'appelez pas au petit matin juste pour le plaisir de converser avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

Elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre la taquinerie filtrer dans sa voix.

\- Avant que j'accepte cela, très chère, il faudrait que je connaisse votre prénom. Votre véritable prénom., Il ajouta alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire qu'il savait très bien comment elle s'appelait.

Elle fit la moue. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'aurait pas oublié ce détail aussi vite.

\- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour que je vous le dise, non ? Il me semble avoir mentionné un dîner.

\- En effet, vous l'avez fait., Il répondit d'une façon qui lui parut douce avant que sa voix ne redevienne celle qu'il utilisait dans les moments sérieux., Vous avez trouvé ?

\- J'ai trouvé., Elle confirma., Le numéro du compte en banque qui m'a crédité d'un premier versement. J'espère que cela suffira à vos hommes, si je dois faire tout le travail moi-même, je vous enverrais mes honoraires.

\- Je pense que c'est bien plus que ce dont mes agents ont besoins pour trouver une identité. Ou alors, ce sont de véritables incapables.

\- Embauchez-moi à leur place., Elle répondit du tac au tac.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je suis là dans une petite demi-heure., Conclu-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Anthéa posa son téléphone portable et étira ses épaules puis contempla le lit de type militaire derrière elle. Bizarrement, il ne lui semblait plus aussi austère qu'à son arrivé. En fait, il semblait même carrément accueillant. Le désir de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde y était très certainement pour quelque chose.

Mycroft n'arriverait pas dans l'instant, elle pouvait bien s'accorder un instant de répit, non ?

Elle ferma les yeux dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller qui n'était définitivement pas si dure que ça.

.

.

Anthéa rêvait qu'elle était Audrey Hepburn dans le rôle de Holly Golightly dans _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ quand une main ferme – mais douce – secoua son épaule pour la tirer de son sommeil. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes et son horloge interne pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle était loin d'avoir dormit les soixante-douze heures que son corps réclamait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration sans ouvrir les yeux :

\- Si vous n'êtes pas une personne séduisante et extrêmement riche, vous pouvez repartir., Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix roque.

\- Séduisante cela dépend de vous, et j'aurai besoin de savoir à partir de quel moment le terme extrêmement riche s'applique-t-il., Répondit une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître.

Cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur la silhouette de Mycroft Holmes à demi-penché au-dessus d'elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir à travers sa vision pas encore tout à fait nette, il était dans un de ses habituels costumes trois pièces – un Armani cette-fois ci – et tenait son éternel parapluie dans une main.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez toujours avec vous ?, Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur un bras., Est-ce que c'est une sorte de bouclier pare-balles comme dans James Bond ? Parce que, au mieux cela montre une peur excessive d'être mouillé et vu la facture de vos vêtements, je peux comprendre ; et au pire, une volonté d'avoir le contrôle de n'importe quelle situation.

\- N'attendez pas de moi que je me révèle à vous entièrement., Répondit Mycroft avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je serais bien naïve si c'était le cas n'est-ce pas ?, Elle dit en se frottant les yeux.

\- A peine.

Il était diplomate. Et elle, elle pouvait lire la confirmation en sous-entendu.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?, Elle préféra demander en préférant faire machine-arrière sur un terrain qui lui semblait un peu trop bancale pour le moment.

\- Presque sept heures. Je vous ai laissé dormir aussi longtemps que possible mais mes hommes ont obtenu une identité à partir du numéro de compte bancaire.

Anthéa se sentit soudainement parfaitement éveillé et opérationnel.

\- Dites m'en plus.

\- Il s'agit de Viktor Laroslav, un russe qui est fichier pour appartenir à un groupuscule qui entre autres – considère que les anciens espions du KGB qui ont retournés leur veste en faveur du MI6 ou du MI5 sont des nuisances qu'il faut exterminer.

\- Hum, d'accord ? Et ils n'ont pas de hackeur compétents en Russie ou dans leur groupe ?, Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. La politique et les conflits entre pays n'étaient peut-être pas sa tasse de thé, mais elle était capable de faire ce genre de remarque.

\- On suppose que oui, mais pourquoi faire appel à une anglaise pour pirater le gouvernement britannique ?

La déclaration de Mycroft la plongea dans le silence alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une explication. Elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Sacrément douée, même. Mais pirater des données confidentielles pour alimenter des guerres fantômes entre des puissances mondiales n'était pas son domaine d'expertise. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir. Sa réputation sur le _deep weeb_ ne stipulait pas son secteur d'activité. Tout comme il ne stipulait pas qu'elle...

\- Ils ne savent pas qu' _Anthéa_ est anglaise., Dit-elle à voix haute., Personne ne le sait., Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil., Enfin, presque.

\- Ce que vous dites a du sens. Anthéa est un pseudo comme un autre. De ce qu'ils en savent, vous pourriez tout aussi bien être un homme à leurs yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de ma vie de dissimuler ma véritable identité., Dit-elle l'air de rien en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut encore une pause suit à ça, et, gênée du regarde de Mycroft sur elle, elle sortit enfin du lit pour le pousser afin d'atteindre la salle de bain.

\- Le sujet de votre identité vous rend nerveuse, donc vous fuyez dans un endroit où je ne peux pas vous lire. Que cherchez-vous à me cacher, très chère ?

Anthéa s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte et tourna à peine la tête vers lui. Elle hésitait entre lui dire d'une façon dont il n'était pas usage de s'adresser au gouvernement britannique qu'il pouvait _aller voir ailleurs si elle y était_ , ou confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà de toute façon deviné. Vraiment, les personnes qui passeraient le reste de leur vie avec les frères Holmes – parce qu'elle se doutait que Sherlock devait être au moins aussi irritant que son grand-frère parfois – seraient dotés d'une patience hors du commun.

Elle prit une inspiration et sentit l'agacement quitter ses épaules. Elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui, même si elle pouvait lui taper sur les doigts pour les indiscrétions dont il faisait preuve.

\- N'attendez pas de moi que je me révèle à vous entièrement, Monsieur., Répondit-elle en créant volontairement un déhanché dans sa gestuel, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un sourire.

Elle soutint le regard de Mycroft Holmes jusqu'au moment où elle sentit que le point de tension se faisait le plus fort. Si cela n'avait pas été pour lui donner une leçon, elle aurait traversé la courte distance qui les séparait, aurait fait quelque chose comme enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et ensuite _advienne que pourra_.

Au lieu de cela, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la salle de bain en chassant de son esprit le fait qu'elle était attirée par Mycroft Holmes, et que cela ressemblait de moins en moins à un jeu.

Quand elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard, il était déjà parti, mais elle n'en était pas surprise.

.

.

Apparemment, les agents de Mycroft ou peu-importe qui était chargé d'arrêter les futurs terroristes avaient bien fait leur travail, puisque dans l'après-midi, le même Monsieur-Muscle qui s'était chargé d'être son garde du corps revint la trouver pour lui dire de préparer ses affaires car elle pouvait rentrer chez elle dans l'heure.

C'est donc en soirée qu'elle mit les pieds chez elle pour la première fois depuis – il lui semblait – une éternité. Elle posa ses clés sur le meuble de son entrée et fit la moue devant la poussière qui s'était accumulé. Ce n'était rien qu'un brin de ménage pouvait arranger mais pour le moment elle représentait une source de frustration.

Revenir au calme de son appartement était à la fois satisfaisant et... Perturbant. C'était comme sortir d'un état d'hébétude pour reprendre ensuite le cours de sa vie calme et tranquille. Elle était suffisamment rationnelle pour comprendre que Mycroft Holmes ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'allait pas recroiser sa route à moins qu'elle ne décide de changer tous les fonds d'écrans des employés du MI6 par des photos des chatons, ou, qu'elle ne décide de jouer dans le camp de ses ennemis. Et, comme elle ne comptait faire ni l'un ni l'autre, elle rangerait le souvenir de cet homme de l'ombre bien précieusement dans un coin de son esprit. Anthéa eut un soupire et se donna comme tâche de ranger ses affaires à leur place pour occuper son esprit et ne pas rester inactive sur son canapé.

Le lendemain, elle se força à reprendre sa routine du vendredi. Elle sortit tôt, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir Yves Saint Laurent et d'une chemise pour homme blanche où l'on pouvait lire l'inscription _Christian Dior Atelier_ sur la manche droite ; un _perfecto_ en cuir noir signé Burberry et des grosses chaussures à talon noir. Dix minutes plus tard, elle retrouvait _enfin_ un macchiato digne de ce nom. Rien que ce simple café aurait dû la conforter dans son idée que revenir à une vie quasiment normale loin des parapluies et des costumes trois pièces était une bonne chose, mais pourtant, il lui restait ce goût aigre de la déception que même celui sucré du caramel n'arrivait à faire partir.

Elle arrêta sa marche pour contempler le gobelet en papier dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle redressa la tête et son regard tomba sur une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance de la ville de Londres, qui, pour une obscure raison, était directement braqué sur elle. Elle plissa les yeux et reprit sa marche, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle cherchait un taxi. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et modifia l'angle du reflet jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse surveiller les caméras de Londres. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles déplaçaient toujours leurs angles de visions pour suivre sa route. Il n'y avait que deux explications à cela : soit elle était fichier en tant qu'ennemie de l'état, soit, Mycroft Holmes avait chargé une pauvre personne de la surveiller à distance.

Elle s'arrêta alors et tourna brusquement son regard en direction de la caméra disposé juste en haut d'un lampadaire non loin d'elle. Puis, sans se soucier de paraître étrange, elle leva son indexe et son majeur au niveau de son visage – de ses yeux – puis elle visa la caméra dans un aller-retour. La caméra ne bougea pas, mais elle savait que d'une façon comme d'une autre, son message était passé.

Puis, elle héla un taxi et s'engouffra dans le premier qui s'arrêta.

Elle avait à peine refermé la portière que son téléphone émit un bip sonore.

 **Où allez-vous ? – MH.**

Elle était presque certaine que le chauffeur de taxi pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix alors qu'elle lui indiquait l'adresse de la Maison des Jeunes.

 **Vous ne pouvez pas le deviner avec votre système de caméra surveillance ?**

Suite à cela, Mycroft Holmes ne lui répondit plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du taxi jaune après l'avoir payé.

 **Une maison pour les enfants des quartiers en difficultés ? – MH.**

 **C'est grâce à ce genre d'endroit que les prisons pour mineur de l'Angleterre ne sont pas surchargées.**

 **Êtes-vous née dans ce genre de milieu, Anthéa ? – MH.**

 **Je ne suis pas née à Londres.**

Suite à cela, elle cessa de lui répondre. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné une indication sur sa vie privée, et que, en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais pris ce risque. Personne autour d'elle en savait autant, alors que de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté de près ou de loin, Mycroft Holmes était le plus susceptible de tirer quelque chose de cette maigre information.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir à ce sujet. Si la situation était habituelle, elle n'aurait pas hésité à remettre en place la personne qui voulait fouiller dans son passé sans son autorisation, mais, la situation était loin de l'être. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été réticente à dire son vrai nom à quelqu'un depuis qu'elle avait quitté le York, probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours en tête les paroles de Madame Fidge qui lui disait qu'elle l'avait maudite à cause de lui. Elle ne pensait pas que Mycroft était homme à être superstitieux, mais elle, elle l'était. Il serait naïf de penser qu'elle était une innocente petite chose fragile, _mais_ Anthéa donnait le change.

Un cri enthousiaste d'enfant la sortit de ses pensées, et elle sourit alors qu'elle entrait dans une salle de jeu :

-Alors, qui veux passer en premier ?, Demanda-t-elle en secouant sa trousse de maquillage.

Il était presque quatorze heures quand elle sortit ses clés de son sac à main, un sac de plat à emporter contenant des sushis dans les bras. Mais alors qu'elle s'avança pour déverrouiller la serrure elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle remarqua que la porte avait été forcé. Elle tendit la main et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, ce constat fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger, et elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais presque. Et c'est avec l'esprit beaucoup moins serein qu'elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage pour arriver à son palier.

Anthéa sentit son cœur chuter dans son estomac quand elle remarqua que la porte de son appartement, était aussi forcé.

Elle prit une inspiration et sa main trouva d'elle-même son téléphone portable dans la poche de son _perfecto_ , puis, le numéro de Mycroft. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le gouvernement britannique pour de simple cas de vandalisme d'appartement, mais, à l'instant présent, elle n'avait envie d'appeler personne d'autre.

\- Anthéa ?, Souffla sa voix immédiatement après la première sonnerie., Il y a un problème ?, Continua-t-il car elle ne répondait pas et que sa respiration s'était faite tremblante.

\- La porte de mon immeuble et de mon appartement ont été forcés., Elle réussit à déclarer d'une voix faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et, qu'elle détesta aussitôt.

\- Êtes-vous entré dans votre appartement ?, Il demanda de sa voix toujours professionnel mais dont elle pouvait en saisir la tension.

\- Non., Elle répondit simplement.

\- N'y entrez pas, je vous envoie des personnes.

Sa voix était autoritaire et n'invitait pas à la désobéissance.

\- D'accord.

\- Anthéa, je suis sérieux. Ne rentrez-pas chez vous., Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle glissa de nouveau son portable dans sa veste, puis s'approcha de sa porte. Le calme qui y régnait lui fit se sentir à la fois nerveuse et idiote. Elle avait dérangé Mycroft _je-représente-à-moi-seul-le-gouvernement-britannique_ Holmes pour une chose que la police aurait très bien pu gérer. C'était comme appeler des démineurs pour un chat coincé dans un arbre. Elle poussa de sa main sa porte qui s'ouvrit sans rencontrer de résistance, lui donnant un aperçu sur son entrée et son salon.

De ce qu'elle voyait, rien n'avait été saccagé, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Elle voulut faire un pas pour y entrer mais, l'avertissement de Mycroft retentit dans son esprit. Il avait immédiatement craint que cela soit autre chose qu'un simple cambriolage et s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entre de son appartement cela voulait dire qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité...

\- Qu'une bombe soit placé., Dit-elle à voix haute.

Son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur la table basse de son salon qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle était, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge quand elle constata que son ordinateur portable n'était plus à sa place.

Et soudain, tout fit sens dans sa tête.

S'il y avait une bombe, elle était dans le but de – probablement la tuer – mais surtout, pour que des personnes comme Mycroft prenne du temps pour se rendre compte de sa disparition. Ainsi, ils auraient largement le temps de forcer son entrée, et de...

\- Oh merde, merde., Dit-elle alors qu'elle rappelait le numéro de Mycroft.

\- Vous êtes entré ?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'il décrochait., Ne me dites pas que vous êtes entré.

\- Je n'ai fait que pousser la porte.,Nuança-t-elle avant de continuer alors qu'elle le sentait prendre une brusque inspiration au bout du fil., Écoutez, Mycroft. Mon ordinateur n'est plus là. Et je suis la plus grosse idiote que ce monde n'ait jamais porté. Vraiment j'ai fait preuve d'une stupidité à toute épreuve.

\- Ralentissez, Anthéa. Vous êtes en train de paniquer.

Elle se força à prendre de profonde inspiration jusqu'à sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir.

\- Peu-importe qui l'a pris, mon ordinateur a disparu, et, bien que cela restera toujours compliqué, mon disque dure à toujours la trace qui mène au votre. J'ai déjà établi une connexion une fois. N'importe quel pirate informatique avec un peu de bon sens pourra suivre la piste que j'ai tracé.

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur la conversation et Mycroft resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez renommé le dossier « vidéo de chat drôle ». Ou qu'il n'est plus en votre possession., Pria-t-elle.

\- Changer le fichier de place ne résoudra le problème que sur une courte durée. Si votre raisonnement est juste, et je pense qu'il est, alors, je vais vous demander de faire exploser votre appartement.

Anthéa attendit le moment où Mycroft se mettrait à rire en lui disant qu'il plaisantait, et qu'elle pourrait lui répondre qu'il avait un sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

Mais ce moment n'arriva pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?, Dit-elle la voix incertaine.

\- S'il y a bien une bombe, il y aura donc forcément des capteurs de mouvement dans votre salon. Je veux que vous fassiez rouler quelque chose dans votre appartement, et que vous vous mettiez à l'abri le plus rapidement possible suit à ça.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous _voulez_ que je détruise moi-même tout ce qui constitue ma vie, depuis des _années_?

\- Je sais que c'est une décision difficile, mais c'est précisément ce que je veux que vous fassiez, Anthéa.

Anthéa ravala l'insulte et le rire nerveux qui lui montait à la gorge, en se forçant à avoir une vision neutre et globale de la situation.

\- Vous faites ça pour leurs faire croire qu'ils ont la voix libre pour qu'ils remontent jusqu'à vous.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est un avantage pour nous s'ils vous croient morte. Parce que, dans ce cas, ils ne peuvent pas envisager que vous serez en train d'infecter le fichier qu'ils vont vouloir pirater.

Tout cela avait un certain sens. Et cela était plutôt un bon plan, si le contenu de son appartement n'allait pas voler en cendre dans quelques instants, si tant est qu'ils avaient raisons. Anthéa était quelqu'un de matérialiste. Perdre tous ses biens lui révulsait l'estomac.

\- Vous sortirez par la sortie de secours de votre appartement et vous allez monter dans le premier taxi que vous verrez en lui disant de vous conduire au Club Diogène et vous irez directement dans la salle des étrangers., Il lui expliqua., Vous ne parlerez et ne regarderez personne jusqu'à ce que je vous y retrouve. Est-ce que c'est compris, Anthéa ?

\- C'est compris., Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Faites sauter votre appartement.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en tapant de l'index sur son téléphone pour se donner du courage.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si nous avons raisons, et qu'il y a effectivement une bombe dans mon appartement, vous me devrez une garde-robe de plusieurs centaines de milliers de livres. Je préfère pour prévenir.

\- Très chère, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je me ferais une joie de vous emmener en jet faire les magasins dans toutes les villes de votre choix.

\- Vous avez intérêt., Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ne perdant pas de temps – surtout pour ne pas se donner l'occasion de réfléchir – elle ouvrit son sachet contenant ses sushis et prit la bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle avait acheté en supplément. Même provoquer une explosion, elle ne pouvait pas le faire de façon traditionnelle.

Elle posa son sac en plastique et son sac à main sur le palier de l'étage d'en dessous, puis remonta, la bouteille d'alcool à la main. Elle se plaça aussi loin que possible de sa porte et contempla une dernière fois son salon.

 _Si elle avait su, elle aurait mis sa robe Chanel la plus cher pour sortir, au moins._

Elle s'inclina, visa, puis fit rouler assez fort la bouteille pour qu'elle pénètre dans son appartement et parcours l'entrée puis le salon. Elle fut de retour sur l'étage inférieur en moins d'une seconde, elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser que la détonation assourdit son audition et lui fit perdre son équilibre. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle attendit quelques instants que sa vision redevienne nette, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle entendait tout à travers à un filtre pour l'instant. Les jambes tremblantes, elle réussit néanmoins à sortir par les escaliers de secours. Une fois dans la rue, elle ne s'arrêta pas et ne jeta pas même un regard derrière elle. Elle s'infiltra dans les petites rues de son quartier pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son appartement, avant de juger être assez loin pour refaire surface dans les grands axes de la ville. Elle héla un taxi pour la troisième fois de la journée et donna au chauffeur l'adresse du Club Diogène. Celui-ci lui lança un regard intrigué à travers son rétroviseur et elle lui fit un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il se concentre de nouveau sur la circulation. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et que ses mèches de ses cheveux collaient à ses joues à cause de larme qu'elle ne s'était même pas sentit versé. Voilà qui était un comble, le fait qu'elle pleure. Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, elle ouvrit son sac à main et y prit un mouchoir et sa trousse de maquillage. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, elle prit le temps de retirer complètement son maquillage en s'aidant du miroir de son poudrier et d'un démaquillant pour les voyages. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle ressemblait un peu moins à une jeune femme en état de choc parce qu'elle venait de faire exploser son appartement volontairement piégé dans le but de l'assassiner, qu'elle replaça le tout dans son sac. Elle utilisa les derniers instants de calme que lui offrait le trajet pour rassembler ses esprits et son sang-froid.

.

.

Anthéa ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue d'un endroit où Mycroft Holmes l'enverrait se réfugier, mais certainement pas à cela. La façade du bâtiment était d'un simple style géorgien et mise à part une très discrète inscription sur une plaque doré, rien n'indiquait que le Club Diogène se trouvait là – peu-importe ce que soit ce Club en réalité. Après encore une hésitation, elle poussa la porte d'entrée, traversa le hall, la moquette étouffant le bruit de ses chaussures. Elle se retrouva rapidement face à une salle circulaire au-dessus d'un dôme entièrement peint d'un-trompe l'œil qui aurait très bien pu être tiré du _Rêve d'Ossian_ par Ingres. La pièce ressemblait à une sorte de médiathèque privé où il régnait un silence de mort. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son instinct lui souffla de ne pas faire de bruit non plus. Entre chaque mur d'étagère de livre, il y avait une porte avec un nom de salle écrit sur le dessus. Elle fit un quart de tour sur elle-même avant de trouver la salle des étrangers. Elle s'y dirigea en se faisant la plus discrète possible, et s'autorisa à pousser un soupir quand elle referma la porte de celle-ci.

\- Alors, c'est vous, Anthéa ?

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas réussi à déplacer son cœur. Elle plaqua son dos contre la porte en bois quand elle vit le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur un des fauteuils de la salle. Même dans cette position, il lui paraissait grand. Plus grand qu'elle, et probablement plus grand que Mycroft. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs qu'elle, mais ils étaient bouclés et non pas lisse comme les siens.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal., Il dit avec un léger agacement dans la voix comme s'il trouvait cela _absurde_ que la jeune femme puisse avoir peur de lui.

\- Je passe une journée un peu hors du commun., Dit-elle en pesant ses mots., Pardonnez ma méfiance vis à vis d'un inconnu.

Le jeune homme soupira dramatiquement comme si tout ceci était parfaitement ennuyeux.

\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, et vous, vous êtes Anthéa, et vous venez de faire exploser votre appartement avec une bouteille de vin blanc. Vous êtes toujours en état de choc, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider si la cause est que vous venez de réaliser la dangerosité de la situation quand laquelle vous vous trouvez, ou si c'est la perte de vos biens de grandes valeurs, comme votre garde-robe.

\- Sherlock Holmes., Répéta-t-elle sans faire attention à tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur elle., Oh, je vois. La science de la déduction.

Le petit frère de Mycroft se redressa pour jeter un regard nouveau sur elle, comme si elle nécessitait une deuxième expertise.

\- Vous êtes tombés sur mon blog ?

\- Il fallait bien que je parte de quelque chose avant de pirater Mycroft.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?, Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt certain.

\- Je vous avoue ne pas avoir été au-delà de votre étude sur les différents types de mégots de cigarettes, car il fallait que j'arrive à attirer l'attention de votre frère autre qu'en kidnappant la famille royale, mais j'ai trouvé tout cela très intéressant., Elle répondit le plus sincèrement du monde.

A présent qu'elle était certaine de ne pas avoir à faire à un fou, elle se permit de décoller son dos de la porte et de s'avancer dans la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil en face de celui de Sherlock. Bien que la pièce soit convenablement chauffée, elle tremblait toujours et ce n'était pas son _perfecto_ qui allait lui donner une impression de chaleur.

\- Bien, j'avais peur que vous soyez une idiote, mais si vous trouvez cette étude intéressante, c'est que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres personnes ennuyantes de cette ville.

\- Merci ? Je suppose ?

Il balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main et se leva de son fauteuil pour retirer le long manteau sombre qu'il portait et lui tendit.

\- Tenez. Si vous étiez dans une ambulance ces idiots de pompier vous auraient donnés une de ces ridicules couvertures orange, comme si du tissu pouvait apporter un quelconque réconfort.

Anthéa prit le manteau de ses doigts tremblant, retira sa veste en cuir, et s'enroula dans le manteau de Sherlock en poussant un soupire de satisfaction.

\- Merci beaucoup., Dit-elle le nez plongé dans le col de la veste en quête de chaleur.

Le tissu était imprégné d'une odeur de tabac froid, de désinfectant pour hôpitaux, et une odeur de pluie.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Je crois que mon frère m'aurait envoyé en exile quelque part sans distraction si je vous avais laissé dans cet état. Mais je crois qu'il m'en voudra aussi de toute façon de vous avoir apporté du réconfort, alors qu'il aurait aimé le faire lui-même.

Anthéa rit, et Sherlock la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'origine de sa réaction.

\- Imaginer Mycroft Holmes s'occuper de quelqu'un, c'est un peu comme imaginer la Reine être bénévole à la Croix Rouge., Expliqua-t-elle.

L'expression de Sherlock s'illumina alors qu'il saisissait l'origine de son amusement.

Ils en étaient là, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant pénétrer ledit Mycroft Holmes. Il marqua un arrêt quand il vit l'expression de son frère et Anthéa, clairement amusé, enroulé dans un manteau trois fois trop grand pour elle. Sherlock roula des yeux quand le regard de son frère fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre lui et la jeune femme.

\- Oh pitié, Mycroft, ne devient pas _stupide_ à ton tour en te montrant jaloux !, S'écria Sherlock en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez pour contenir son agacement.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux., Se sentit obligé de préciser Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils et son frère eut un rire dédaigneux qui montrait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Anthéa s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi sur elle l'attention de deux Holmes en même temps, ce qui, selon la situation, n'était pas forcément une si bonne idée que ça.

\- Puisque que Sherlock est avec nous, je peux en déduire que vous avez besoin de lui pour un problème interne donc... Vous pensez qu'il y a un traître dans vos rangs.

Elle put voir une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de Mycroft, et une expression ravit sur les traits de Sherlock.

\- Exactement, Anthéa. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un a pu trouver où vous habitez sans forcément avoir accès aux mêmes données que nous, que moi.

\- Donc quelqu'un qui a été soit en contact avec vous, soit quelqu'un qui a participé au suivit de votre adresse IP.

\- Et qui savait d'une façon ou d'une autre que j'allais m'absenter ce matin., Elle laissa passer un silence., Ou peut-être que cette personne ne le savait pas ? Peut-être que c'est seulement dû au hasard si je ne suis pas retrouvée morte étouffé chez moi., Rit-elle nerveusement.

\- Anthéa., Dit Mycroft d'une voix tendue.

\- Oui, je sais, je respire., Ironisa-t-elle en prenant une inspiration.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu faites surveillé elle alors que la menace semblait être écarté ?, Demanda soudainement Sherlock., Pourquoi ne pas avoir placé son domicile sous protection ?

\- Parce que la menace semblait être écarté, justement.

\- Pourtant., Continua Sherlock en mettant ses mains sous son menton., Tu l'as fait suivre quand-même. Qu'est-ce qui a motivé ton geste ? Ton instinct ? Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

Mycroft lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais la jeune femme se contenait de suivre leur discussion comme l'on suivait les matchs de tennis.

\- Je sais comment fonctionne un groupuscule, Sherlock. Même si l'on coupe la tête, la menace n'est pas entièrement écartée. _Cependant,_ je pensais que cette première défaite allait nous accorder un moment de répit. J'ai eu tort, Anthéa, et j'en suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur., Dit-elle avec un faible sourire., Vous m'avez promis un tour du monde des magasins en dommages et intérêts.

\- Si je vous ai fait surveiller sans raison a priori valable, c'est uniquement parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous.

\- Vous êtes le gouvernement britannique, je ne pense pas que protester au nom de ma vie privé changerait quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, non. Si vous pouviez expliquer ceci à Sherlock, cela m'arrangerait. C'est un sujet de discorde depuis de nombreuses années.

Sherlock soupira encore de façon théâtrale, et Anthéa était certaine que, s'il y avait eu un lit ou un canapé quelque part, il s'y serait jeté.

\- Je suis _clean_ depuis plus d'un an, Mycroft. Ta surveillance est inutile et ne sert qu'à m'agacer.

Anthéa vit un sourire doux naître sur le visage de Mycroft alors que son petit frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle réalisa alors que l'homme était réellement attaché à Sherlock, et qu'il ne voyait pas son rôle comme une sorte d'obligation que les liens du sang lui avaient fait hériter. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie, il veillerait au confort et à la sécurité de Sherlock, peu-importe si cela agaçait celui-ci.

\- Reprenons depuis le début., Dit finalement Sherlock en toisant Anthéa., Tout d'abord, expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait pour pirater le gouvernement britannique. En détail., Précisa-t-il.

Elle pinça ses lèvres puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft qui venait de prendre place sur un fauteuil près d'eux, tenant d'une main son parapluie. Elle tapa nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège de son indexe, suivant un rythme rapide avant de finalement se lancer. Sous les yeux fixateurs des deux Holmes, elle expliqua comment, elle avait été contactée un vendredi après-midi pour voler des données détenues par un certain Mycroft Holmes, une personne dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Elle détailla comment en effectuant une première recherche sur Google, elle était tombée sur le blog de Sherlock, _La Science de la Déduction._ Une fois qu'elle avait été certaine qu'il y avait bien un lien de famille entre eux, il lui avait été facile d'obtenir le numéro de portable de Sherlock pour se procurer celui de Mycroft. A partir de son numéro, elle avait réussi à déterminer une localisation géographique de ce qu'elle pensait être son lieu de travail. Ensuite il ne lui restait plus qu'à poser une sorte de boîtier relais sur le compteur électrique de son quartier et _hop –_ le tour était joué. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à entrer dans l'ordinateur de Mycroft.

Une certaine tension s'installa quand elle eut finit ses explications.

\- Le relais est toujours en place ?, Demanda Sherlock.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'enlever, et pour ma défense, j'ai été enfermé dans les sous-sols du MI6 pendant _beaucoup_ trop de temps, et, je ne pensais pas être séparé de mon ordinateur., Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est justement ce que nous voulons., La rassura Mycroft., Qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi.

\- Il me faudra la liste de toutes les personnes que tu as envoyé chez elle la cueillir, ceux qui l'ont raccompagné, et ceux que tu as chargé de la surveiller avec les caméras de surveillance., Dit Sherlock soudainement.

Mycroft sortit une liste de la poche interne de sa veste de costume et la tendit à son frère :

\- Je savais que tu allais la demander.

Sherlock s'en saisit et la parcouru des yeux sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Anthéa en profita pour lever son regard vers Mycroft et se rendre compte qu'il l'observait déjà. Une fraction de seconde elle pensa au fait qu'elle l'avait embrassé de façon totalement impulsive quelques jours plus tôt, avant de cligner des yeux et de chasser cette image, mais, elle savait que d'une façon comme d'une autre, l'homme avait deviné à quoi elle venait de penser, au vu du sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et enfonça un peu plus son nez dans le col du manteau de Sherlock :

\- Est-ce que tout le monde me croit morte, maintenant ?, Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à l'explosion de son appartement.

\- Les autorités ont découverts un corps qui ressemble à la description de Anthéa Johns., Dit-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé., Johns, réellement ? Et puis, comment diable avez-vous réussit à vous créer une identité factice de toute pièce du jour au lendemain ?

Anthéa eut un sourire et agita ses dix doigts devant lui.

\- Avec ceci. Johns est un nom passe partout, mais moins cliché que Smith. Personne ne s'appelle Smith dans la vraie vie sauf les fugitifs.

Sherlock eut un rire bref :

\- Elle n'a pas tort., Commenta-t-il.

\- Un dîner, Mycroft, vous vous rappelez ? Ne cherchez pas à trouver tout seul, vous n'y arriverez pas.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle vit très bien à son expression qu'il n'était pas heureux que quelque chose reste hors de sa portée.

\- Si vous comptez me renvoyer au sous-sol du MI6 pour que j'installe un virus dans votre fichier, je veux une plus grande pièce., Dit-elle., Sinon, je vais devenir claustrophobe.

Si elle recommençait à dire ce genre de chose matérialiste et purement futile, c'est qu'elle n'était plus si sous le choc que cela. En sommes, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- S'il y a un ou plusieurs traîtres parmi-nous, je ne vous envoie pas au MI6., Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, et, elle eut a peine le temps de se sentir soulagé de cette idée qu'il ajouta., Vous allez venir chez moi.

.

.

La demeure de Mycroft était – selon Sherlock – _l'endroit le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre_ après les bunkers du MI6 et accessoirement, le Bold Lane. Cette dernière remarque la fit glousser, et sa réaction engendra un sourire chez le petit frère du gouvernement britannique.

Le fait est, que jusqu'à ce que Anthéa voit le lieu où Mycroft vivait, elle pensait que Sherlock avait peut-être légèrement exagéré, bien qu'elle ne pensât pas qu'il soit du genre à faire cela. Non. Sherlock était le genre de personne à dire les choses comme elles étaient, sans faire attention aux sensibilités de qui que ce soit.

La demeure était tellement en retrait de Londres, que les paysages citadins qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer furent bientôt remplacés par un décor plus rural.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que Mycroft Holmes habitait en campagne ?, Ironisa-t-elle alors que la berline noir ralentissait pour prendre une route qui ne semblait pas faite pour les voitures basiques.

\- Personne. Surtout que je n'y suis pas la plupart du temps, seulement quand des situations particulières le demande., Il répondit avec de l'amusement dans la voix alors que la voiture marquait un premier arrêt devant un portique de sécurité.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de passer à la douane., Commenta-t-elle quand la voiture reprit sa route., Que penses les personnes qui habitent aux alentours de tous ses hectares grillagés avec une surveillance digne de la frontière d'un pays ?

\- Ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'une base militaire.

\- Comme la zone 51 ? On ne peut pas survoler l'endroit avec Google Map ?

\- Exactement. Mais je ne cache pas de vaisseau extra-terrestre dans mon sous-sol.

Anthéa se redressa sur son siège et tourna l'intégralité de son corps vers Mycroft :

\- Vous voulez dire que la zone 51 sert _vraiment_ de centre de recherche sur les aliens ? Comme dans _Independence Day_?

\- Qui sait ?, Répondit-il avec l'air d'une personne qui _savait,_ justement.

Anthéa pinça les yeux et par déformation professionnel, elle se mit à réfléchir à qui sur terre pouvait détenir des informations sur la fonction réelle de cet endroit, et comment elle pouvait y accéder. Le pentagone ? Le bureau fédéral d'investigation ? Le président des États-Unis lui-même ? Ou alors peut-être que Mycroft possédait quelque part dans son disque dure un fichier au nom obscur qui contiendrait la véritable version de l'incident de Rendlesham ?

\- Anthéa, non., Dit Mycroft qui avait gardé ses yeux posés sur elle lors du cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y songer., Répondit-elle en faisant la moue., Vous devez être au moins animés de la même curiosité que moi, sinon vous n'auriez jamais choisi ce genre de métier.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Non, j'en suis sûre. Passer ses journées même les jours férié à lutter pour le maintien de l'ordre mondiale tout en restant dans l'ombre _uniquement_ pour la satisfaction de savoir que si l'on peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles c'est entièrement grâce à vous..., Elle secoua la tête., Vous n'aimez pas ne pas avoir de réponse à certains mystères, vous aimez être au centre des complots. Et, vous aimez également avoir le contrôle sûr exactement tout. Ce qui montre au pire, un caractère maniaque, au mieux, un profond manque de confiance en vous.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le toisant, attendant qu'il s'emporte contre elle, ou qu'il démente son analyse phrase par phrase. A la place, il eut un sourire amusé et détourna le regard :

\- J'étais certains que Sherlock allait vous apprécier, et, il n'apprécie personne.

\- C'est pour ça que vous étiez jaloux., Le taquina-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur son bras., Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir votre petit frère apprécier quelqu'un.

Mycroft roula des yeux mais il ne démentit ni ne confirma ses propos.

La voiture se stoppa une deuxième fois, devant une porte métallique électrique agencé de haut mur qui semblaient faire le tour de la propriété.

\- Le portail est fait pour résister à l'impact d'un petit char d'assaut lancé à grande vitesse et les murs sont en béton armé., Expliqua Mycroft avec un geste de la main.

\- C'est dans ce genre d'endroit que je voudrais vivre pendant une apocalypse Z., Fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de répondre.

Puis la berline s'aventura dans une cour et décrit un arc de cercle avant de s'arrêter complètement. Presque immédiatement, sa porte s'ouvrit, et le chauffeur l'aida à descendre en lui tendant sa main. Sans réfléchir, elle accepta l'aide alors qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage autre que des petites lanternes pour délimiter la route, alors, elle n'avait pas une bonne vision du paysage qu'il l'entourait, mais, elle pouvait deviner l'architecture de ce qui semblait être un manoir dont la façade lui faisait penser à celle du palais de Blenheim. Mycroft était déjà devant la porte d'entrée – ouverte – quand elle termina son inspection et qu'elle se décida à le rejoindre après avoir remercié le chauffeur – qui lui lança un regard comme si son action n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- C'est donc ici qu'est censé vivre le grand Mycroft Holmes., Commenta-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même dans le hall d'entrée., Sans être indiscrète, ça paye combien votre métier ? C'est pour une amie.

\- Vous avez des contrats à plusieurs milliers de dollars mais c'est moi qui dois répondre à cette question.

\- Ce que je fais est illégale, Monsieur. Je me dois de vivre humblement., Dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Cette-fois ci, quand Mycroft laissa échapper un rire, elle eut tout le loisir de relever la tête pour l'admirer jusqu'à en être satisfaite.

\- Une chambre a été préparé pour vous, et j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire faire parvenir des vêtements neufs., Dit-il ensuite tout en la guidant pour lui faire monter escaliers du hall d'entrée jusqu'au première étage., Je vous ferai visiter le reste de la demeure demain, vos cernes m'indiques que vous ne dormez pas suffisamment en ce moment, et cela fait la troisième fois en cinq minutes que vous vous frottez les yeux.

\- Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je vous apprenne la bienséance., Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Vous pouvez essayer, mais je ne peux vous garantir que vous obtiendrez des résultats., Répondit Mycroft en ouvrant une porte blanche., Cette pièce sera votre chambre. La salle de bain est sur votre droite et le dressing sur votre gauche. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

 _De vacance._ Fut-elle tentée de répondre mais à la place, elle secoua la tête en observant la pièce qui se présentait devant elle.

\- Rien pour le moment, je vous remercie.

\- Eh bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable nuit., Dit-il avant de s'éloigner, lui offrant l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle découvre son nouveau lieu de vie temporaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il disparut au coin d'un couleur qu'elle lui souffla un _bonne nuit_ qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il eut entendu. Puis, elle entra dans sa chambre provisoire en refermant la porte derrière-elle.

 _En tout cas, c'est plus grand et plus confortable que chez le MI6. Cinq étoiles sur TripAdvisor._

Ce fut aux premières heures de l'après-midi que Mycroft la conduisit le lendemain dans son bureau, où, au milieu de murs abondamment garnit de livres, trônait un bureau massif en bois ainsi que des fauteuils. Il y avait des meubles de rangement dont chaque tiroir étaient fermés à clés et Anthéa se demanda si c'était dans l'un d'eux qu'elle pouvait espérer trouver un dossier sur l'existence des extra-terrestres et si elle était de crocheter une serrure qui n'était pas numérique.

\- N'y pensez même pas, j'ai les clés sur moi., Dit-il quand il remarqua son intérêt pour les meubles de rangements.

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation peu subtile à fouiller sous votre costume Dior, Monsieur ?, Lança-t-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil en cuir noir de Mycroft derrière son bureau.

Elle le toisa, les jambes croisées, son menton dans sa main. Elle était habillée d'un _jean_ noir quelconque et d'un gros pull en laine blanche. Quand elle avait regardé l'intérieur de sa penderie la veille, elle ne savait pas par laquelle de ses constatations elle devait être le plus étonné. Par le fait que la personne qui ait effectué l'achat des vêtements en savait suffisamment sur ses goûts, ou sur le fait qu'elle était renseignée sur ses mensurations. Après mûres réflexions, elle avait jugé qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

Le visage de Mycroft resta impassible mais elle vit au fond de ses yeux une certaine lueur d'amusement. Son côté raisonnable savait qu'un jour, elle irait trop et qu'il lui ferait comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais, passé le choc des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il se trouvait qu'elle était bien trop soulagée de retrouver sa présence silencieuse et parfois menaçante dans son sillage.

\- Vous êtes déstabilisantes., Lui avoua-t-il soudainement., Je dois constamment me demander si je dois vous encourager à faire ce que vous faites, peu-importe ce que cela signifie réellement, ou vous taper sur les doigts pour que vous vous concentriez sur ce qui nous intéresse vraiment, à savoir, neutraliser un groupuscule.

\- Mycroft Holmes qui daigne expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit si impénétrable., Elle le taquina en sentant son sourire s'agrandir, puis, elle reprit de son sérieux., Vous dites ça comme si personne n'avait jamais rien tenté avec vous, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

Mycroft se déplaça pour faire le tour du bureau et venir se placer derrière Anthéa. Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir l'écran de son ordinateur portable qui était en veille, et dont l'écran s'alluma automatiquement. Il fit passer ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête afin de taper son mot de passe, sans se soucier d'être discret, puis, il laissa ses doigts effleurer son épaule alors qu'il bougeait de nouveau pour sortir de la pièce. Juste avant que cela soit le cas, il lui adressa l'ébauche d'un sourire derrière son épaule et lança :

\- Jamais personne qui ne m'intéressait en retour. Installez-moi un virus sur ce fichier, très chère.

Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui. Anthéa prit alors conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps et brusquement, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle donna une impulsion dans le fauteuil pour le faire tourner sur lui-même en dissimulant son visage dans ses mains.

.

.

En comparaison avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour en arriver là, intégrer un simple virus pour contaminer l'intégralité du réseau en lien avec son ordinateur et faire en sorte que leur adresse IP soit traçable aurait dû être du chocolat, mais, elle ne travaillait pas avec son propre ordinateur, son propre clavier, et ses propres équipements. Elle étouffa un juron alors que son doigt appuya sur un i au lieu d'un o pour la cinquième fois ces dix dernières minutes. L'efficacité de son travail résidait en partit dans le fait qu'elle avait une mémoire physique de chacun des emplacements de ses touches et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder où est-ce qu'elle mettait les doigts, ni qu'elle devait penser à ralentir le rythme pour avoir le temps de se relire. Elle ne savait pas qui était précisément les personnes qui l'avaient dépossédé de son précieux ordinateur, mais, elle leur espérait une fin lente et douloureuse, avant de finir par brûler éternellement dans les flammes de l'enfer en compagnie de Hitler et ses parents biologiques – en supposant qu'ils soient déjà morts.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en poussant un soupire. Le virus était en place et loti bien au chaud dans le dossier Nâga. Puisqu'ils avaient eu besoin de ses services pour obtenir ce fichier, elle pouvait juger qu'ils n'avaient personne de compétent dans leur rang et donc, si ses suppositions étaient exactes, à cette heure-ci, ils devaient avoir passé son propre système de sécurité et commencé à évaluer la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour arriver jusqu'à Mycroft.

Sa tâche terminée, elle sentit son appétit s'éveiller, et elle quitta le bureau après avoir fermé l'écran de l'ordinateur. Quand elle descendit les escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine, un plat chaud sous une cloche en argent l'attendait, avec un couvert de mit sur le comptoir. Il s'agissait d'un blanc de poulet assaisonné aux épices accompagnés de légumes de toutes les couleurs coupés en dés. Une grande cruche en cristal était remplie d'une eau claire, juste à côté d'un petit panier d'osiers contenant des petits pains ronds. Avec appétit, elle s'assit sur un des sièges de comptoir et commença à manger. La nourriture était vraiment excellente. Elle lui donnait envie d'étirer ses oreilles de plaisir. C'était presque ce qu'elle s'était résolu à faire quand une voix féminine retentit dans son dos la faisant s'étouffer avec un morceau de poivron rouge.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !,S'exclama une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Ce n'est rien., Répondit Anthéa après avoir pris le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau., Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait encore des personnes debout à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Monsieur Holmes m'a demandé de veiller à ce que vous preniez bien au moins deux repas par jour durant son absence à Londres., Expliqua-t-elle., Je dois lui faire un rapport quand ceci est fait.

Anthéa tapa de l'index contre le marbre du comptoir. S'énerver contre quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu'appliquer les ordres ne servaient à rien. Si elle avait accepté sans trop rien dire le suivit avec les caméras de surveillance, elle ne comptait pas laisser l'aîné des Holmes avoir un œil sur _tout_ ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle ne faisait pas.

\- Mycroft est repartit à Londres ?, Demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- Oui Madame, le travail est le travail. Monsieur ne s'attarde jamais bien longtemps ici., Avoua-t-elle., C'est pour ça que je me fais une joie de vous savoir à la demeure.

\- C'est vous qui avez préparez ceci ?, Demanda-t-elle en pointant de sa fourchette son assiette.

\- Oui Madame, cela est-il à votre goût ?

\- Très honnêtement, c'est le meilleur plat que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie. Si tous ce que vous faites est aussi bon que ça, je vais prendre une vingtaine de kilos si je reste trop longtemps ici., Elle dit en lui souriant.

La femme lui rendit son sourire :

\- Mon prénom est Isla, Madame. Je serais ravie d'avoir la liste de toute les choses que vous voudriez manger durant votre séjour.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Isla, mais, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Anthéa.

La femme secoua la tête :

\- Ce serait un réel écart dans ma fonction d'appeler la compagne de Monsieur par son prénom.

Anthéa, si elle ne commençait pas à avoir l'habitude de toutes les étrangetés liées aux Holmes, se serait probablement étouffé une nouvelle fois.

\- Je...Je ne... On est..., Lutta-t-elle pour expliquer.

Isla la regarda avec bienveillance, en posant une main affectueuse sur sa main. Un geste maternel. Anthéa se surprit à songer à ce que sa mère biologique aurait à redire de son mode de vie et de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon.

\- D'accord, mais, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi. Elle fixa un instant le mur en face d'elle et hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez rester avec moi pendant que je termine de manger ?, Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'aura de la femme qui la faisait se sentir toute petite, comme une enfant. Et même dans son enfance, elle n'avait jamais eu le souvenir de s'être sentit comme cela auparavant devant une personne plus âgée qu'elle.

\- Bien-sûre., Acquiesça Isla en prenant place à ses côtés.

Isla lui parla pendant qu'Anthéa se contentait d'écouter. Elle raconta comment elle était entrée au service de Monsieur Holmes. A l'époque, elle était encore jeune et naïve et elle avait été engagé par une famille qui avait besoin d'une personne pour l'entretient quotidien de leur maison. Le mari était trader et la femme avait une santé fragile qui nécessitait des soins coûteux.

\- Ils ont mis en scène la mort du mari afin de la femme touche l'assurance., Devina Anthéa en haussant un sourcil.

Isla ne sembla même pas un peu surprise qu'elle ait deviné.

\- Et, ils ont réussi à monter un dossier de preuve falsifié contre moi, et j'ai été arrêté., Continua-t-elle., Je serais probablement encore derrière des barreaux si Monsieur Sherlock, le frère de Monsieur, n'était pas intervenu.

\- Attendez. Les faits remontent à un certain temps., Dit Anthéa en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé que Sherlock devait être _à peine_ plus jeune qu'elle., Quel âge avait Sherlock ?

\- Dix ans, Madame. C'est qu'il est doué, notre Sherlock., Elle dit avec une voix si tendre qu'elle douta qu'elle serait approuvée par Sherlock., Monsieur n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque lui aussi, mais, il avait déjà de nombreuses relations, de par leurs parents, il l'a aidé à prouver mon innocence et m'a embauché par la suite quand il eut besoin de moi pour faire vivre cette demeure.

L'occasion était trop belle.

\- Que font les parents de Sherlock et Mycroft., Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Isla sourit.

\- Ça Madame, personne ne le sait. Savez-vous vous même en quoi consiste précisément le travail de Monsieur.

\- Il gouverne le monde entier dans l'ombre pour nous faire croire à un semblant de démocratie ?, Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez loin de la vérité., Rit doucement Isla., Mais pour notre sécurité à tous, il y a des choses dans l'aspect de leur monde dont on doit rester ignorant. Je pense que vous plus que quiconque est en mesure de comprendre ça.

La contredire aurait été hypocrite.

\- J'avais peur que Monsieur ne passe le reste de sa vie seul, mais, vous êtes là, alors c'est bien.

\- C'est mieux. J'espère que Monsieur Sherlock ne tardera pas non plus à trouver une personne comme vous.

Anthéa sourit, au souvenir du jour où elle avait songé à la patience légendaire dont devrait faire preuves les personnes qui partagerait un jour – ou non – la vie des frères Holmes.

\- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un comme moi convienne à Sherlock., Elle dit sans se défaire de son sourire., Il lui faut quelqu'un qui pourrait le freiner et le maintenir sur Terre, quelqu'un pour le faire vivre, pas quelqu'un dont il faut surveiller la prise de ses repas., Dit-elle en pointant le téléphone de la femme dont la forme se dessinait dans la poche avant de son tablier.

\- Un médecin, donc ?, Suggéra-t-elle, semblant approuver le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Ou un militaire., Répondit Anthéa sans noter le fait qu'elles avaient genré la personne qui conviendrait à Sherlock au masculin de façon totalement naturelle.

\- Ou les deux ?, Renchérit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

Anthéa poussa un gloussement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amie féminine, et elle ne pouvait pas considérer sa psychologue d'avant comme une amie, ni même une connaissance.

\- Je pense que Sherlock serait horrifié de nous entendre parler de la sorte., Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Pour sûr., Confirma Isla de la tête., Je peux vous débarrasser ?

\- Je peux le faire moi-même., Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Non, non, non. Il est tard, vous avez le teint fatigué. Montez dormir, vous l'avez mérité.

\- D'accord., Soupira Anthéa., Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour tout vous laisser faire à ma place dans le futur.

\- Nous verrons bien Madame, passez une agréable nuit.

\- Vous de même.

Puis, elle monta se coucher.

Avant, elle avait toujours eu du mal à dormir ou souffrez régulièrement d'insomnie. Le fait qu'elle s'endorme un instant après avoir enfouit sa tête sous l'épaisse couverture de son lit, prouvez bien qu'elle ne dormait pas les sept heures minium recommandé par les sites de médication en ligne afin de ne pas souffrir de dépression.

Anthéa rêvait qu'elle était dans une sorte de remix de _Mr. et Mrs. Smith_ quand elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et aucune lumière de jour ne filtrait à travers les volets métalliques de la chambre. Le cœur battant, elle tendit l'oreille mais la demeure entière était plongée dans le silence.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil ?

Par réflexe, elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de son téléphone portable et contempler l'heure. Quatre heures quinze. Elle poussa un soupire et tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. L'impulsion d'appeler Mycroft, peu-importe où il était dans Londres était tentante. Très tentante. Elle savait qu'il suffirait qu'elle entende sa voix pour qu'il chasse d'une intonation amusée l'angoisse sourde qui montait en elle sans raison valable. _Très chère, vous êtes dans le lieu le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre, de quoi pouvez-vous bien avoir peur ?_ Elle se sentirait forcément stupide, sur le coup, mais elle n'aurait pas regretté son appel, et, elle aurait pu par la suite continuer paisiblement sa nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, serra plus fort son téléphone, avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit et de se retourner sur le côté. Elle laissa échapper lentement sa respiration en tentant d'expulser son anxiété. Et, elle était presque sur le point d'y arriver quand un bruit sourd la fit se figer. L'instant d'après, une détonation retentit.

Anthéa se retrouva hors de sa chambre avant même de s'en rendre compte, et, pieds nus, elle courra jusqu'au bout du couloir pour arriver en haut des grands escaliers du hall pour voir que la grande porte en bois qui servait d'entrée avait volé en un millier d'éclats, et qu'un incendie commençait à se rependre. Il ne fallait pas avoir le quotient intellectuel de Sherlock Holmes pour savoir qu'une porte n'explosait pas toute seule sans raison, alors, elle ne s'attarda pas dans sa contemplation et elle courut dans l'aile ouest. Elle ne m'y pas longtemps à croiser le regard d'Isla, une expression affolée sur le visage.

\- Madame, que- ?

\- Isla, est-ce qu'il y a d'autre personne qui vivent ici hormis toi ?

La femme secoua la tête :

\- Le jardinier vit dans une remise en bord de propriété. Il n'y a que moi.

\- Ok, on y va., Dit-elle en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Quand Mycroft lui avait fait faire le tour de la demeure, il avait terminé par le sous-sol, devant une porte blindé.

\- Est-ce que c'est là que tu ranges tout ton or ?, Avait-elle demandé en le poussant du bout des doigts.

\- Non très chère, ceci est un bunker. Il ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur une fois qu'elle est verrouillée et est équipé pour communiquer avec l'extérieur et faire vivre cinq personnes pendant un mois entier si besoin est.

\- Genre, si cette forteresse est assiégée un jour ?

\- Exactement.

Anthéa avait examiné la porte avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

\- Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge à l'intérieur pour la verrouiller, et d'appuyer sur le vert pour l'ouvrir.

\- Tellement plus simple que des codes à retenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft avait roulé des yeux devant son sourire, mais ne l'avait pas contredit.

Anthéa les fit ralentir l'allure alors qu'elles arrivaient à nouveau au niveau de l'escalier. Parmi la fumée noire qui commençait à stagner au plafond, des rayons lasers vert fendaient l'obscurité ambiante.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen de rejoindre le sous-sol ?, Souffla-t-elle a Isla.

\- Je crains que non, Madame. Il faut descendre cet escalier pour accéder aux rez de chausser afin d'atteindre la porte du sous-sol.

Si elle revoyait Mycroft un jour, elle lui toucherait deux mots à propos de l'architecture de ce manoir.

\- Très bien., Elle se retourna vers Isla., C'est moi qu'ils veulent., Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre foutu raison pour que la demeure de Mycroft Holmes qui n'avait jamais été prise pour cible depuis le début de sa fonction, le soit alors qu'elle y était présente., Je vais les forcer à libérer la voix et vous irez au bunker. Bouton rouge pour verrouiller la porte. Bouton vert pour en sortir. Contactez Mycroft et attendez son arrivé.

Isla écarquilla les yeux et protesta :

\- Non, non, non. Madame, je ne peux pas vous laissez je-.

\- C'est un ordre, Isla., Dit-elle en prenant sa voix la plus autoritaire en s'inspirant de celle de Mycroft., Faites ce que je vous dis. Et...Dites à Mycroft que je suis désolée, Ajouta-t-elle en la poussant dans une alcôve du mur.

Puis, sans se donner le temps de trouver que ce plan était _vraiment foireux_ et qu'elle ne change d'avis, elle s'élança à découvert.

 _\- Hey_ !, Cria-t-elle., Vous auriez pu toquer comme tout le monde au lieu de faire sauter la porte !

Il y eut un moment de latence pendant lequel, tous les fuseaux verts se retrouvèrent pointés dans sa direction, sur des parties de son corps. Elle ne les laissa pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise, qu'elle fila vers l'aile est en direction du bureau de Mycroft. Quelques parts derrière-elle, il y eut une rafale de balle qui se longèrent dans le mur de l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, et, elle espérait vraiment que c'était dû à leur surprise, et pas parce qu'ils avaient pour mission de la tuer.

La porte claqua quand elle la referma et elle la verrouilla d'un tour de serrure tout en maudissant l'aîné des Holmes pour ne pas avoir transformé cette pièce en chambre forte elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable et ne s'autorisa pas à être éblouit par la soudaine luminosité. Elle entra le mot de passe qu'elle avait vu la veille, sans se soucier d'entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, semblable à un tremblement de terre. Elle éjecta le CD qu'elle avait utilisé pour infiltrer le virus dans le fichier Nâga et le brisa en quatre. Puis, sans s'autoriser à hésiter non plus, elle jeta l'ordinateur au sol, moyen barbare d'accéder rapidement au disque dur. Elle était certaine qu'il contenait des exemplaires uniques que Mycroft ne voulait _absolument pas perdre_ mais, elle se doutait aussi qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Alors, avec un peu plus de difficulté cette-fois ci, elle le brisa, le rendant inutilisable.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de jeter les restes de l'ordinateur par la fenêtre et de se retourner pour faire face aux hommes qui avaient réussi à enfoncer la porte, que le noir s'abattit sur elle.

.

.

Anthéa était en pyjama en coton blanc, pieds nus, des mèches de cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux et, très certainement une mine affreuse, quand elle reprit connaissance. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler des derniers événements survenus, et pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait actuellement attaché à une chaise. C'était la deuxième fois que ce genre de situation se présentait à elle, et elle espérait que cela serait la dernière, même si une voix lui soufflait que _jamais deux sans trois_.

Hormis sa tête qui était douloureuse ainsi que ses côtes, elle était dans un état qu'elle jugeait comme _plutôt acceptable_ , étant donné l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et les conditions qui dans lesquelles elle y avait été emmené. Automatiquement, elle pensa à Isla. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle lui avait ordonné de rester caché, mais Anthéa espérait réellement qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre le bunker et à joindre Mycroft.

En jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, Anthéa remarqua qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans un ancien hangar, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait si froid. Si elle inclinait la tête suffisamment pour ne plus avoir la lumière blanche du projecteur sur elle, elle pouvait distinguer une porte à presque cent mètre devant elle. Il n'y avait pas de bruit distinctif de civilisation, ni de machine que l'on trouvait dans les usines. Donc, un lieu plutôt en retrait du centre de Londres – si tant est qu'elle soit toujours sur le territoire britannique – et abandonné. Bien, le cadre parfait pour un film d'horreur.

Elle en était là dans le fil de ses pensées, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière-elle. Le bruit de chaussure en cuire de bonne facture, pour être plus précise. Donc, une personne importante, pas juste quelqu'un qui effectuait le travail.

\- Bien, vous êtes réveillés. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Une voix d'homme, bien que fluette. Il parlait dos à elle, pour qu'elle ne voit pas son visage. Quelqu'un qui voulait garder son identité secrète pour une raison x ou y.

\- La prochaine fois, conseillez à vos hommes de ne pas frapper si fort au visage. Vous savez à quel point c'est une chose dramatique pour une femme, n'est-ce pas ?, Lança-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

C'était un coup de poker, pour cerner sa personnalité. S'il mettait des chaussures en cuirs, il ne pouvait qu'être une personne faisant attention à son image.

\- Ces rustres n'étaient pas mes hommes. Les miens vous aurez conduit à moi avec un peu plus de manière et de délicatesse., Dit-il d'une voix réellement désolée, presque contrarié.

\- Ils m'auraient laissé le temps de me rendre un peu plus présentable avant de me viser avec un sniper ?

\- Bien entendu. Vous voir comme ça, n'est pas un plaisir. J'aurai aimé rencontrer la compagne de Mycroft Holmes dans toute sa splendeur. Juste pour voir, ce qu'un homme aussi puissant que lui pouvait bien trouver à une simple orpheline telle que vous.

Les épaules d'Anthéa se tendirent à mesure que la voix de l'homme devenait sèche et agressive. Elle ne se leurrait pas, elle était presque certaine que Mycroft – tout comme Sherlock – avaient devinés qu'elle était orpheline, mais, qu'un homme sortit de nulle part le dise comme si cela était une évidence pour lui, la déconcertait au plus haut point.

\- Vous ne faites pas partit du groupuscule russe., Dit-elle, et, ce n'était pas une question.

\- Non, je suis leur consultant.

Anthéa se sentit cligner des yeux.

\- Vous les faites asseoir tous en cercle en leur demandant de parler de leurs expériences traumatisantes ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

L'homme claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ne vous faites pas plus idiote que vous ne l'êtes. J'aide le camp adverse à faire de méchantes actions quand ils sont trop stupide pour les réaliser eux-même.

Une part d'elle, bien qu'elle voulut absolument l'ignorer, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de faire à faire à une version plus sombre de Sherlock Holmes. Un Sherlock qui, au lieu de trouver une occupation dans la résolution d'énigme ou d'enquête auprès de la justice, aurait décidé que faire le bien était en fait, parfaitement ennuyeux. Jamais, en étant en présence du petit frère de Mycroft, elle n'avait eu peur ni pour sa vie ni pour sa sécurité, mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'un Sherlock animé par une volonté plus sombre, serait absolument effrayant et hors de contrôle.

\- Vous êtes venu réparer les pots cassés, en somme., Résuma-t-elle.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse., Soupira-t-il., Je leur avais dit que vous étiez plus intelligente que cela, qu'une bombe ne suffirez pas pour vous tuer, et que s'ils prenaient votre ordinateur, vous trouveriez un moyen d'infecter le fichier pour implanter un virus au sein de tout leur système informatique, mais, ils ne m'ont pas écoutés. Et maintenant, nous en sommes là. Sans fichier parce que vous avez eu assez de présence d'esprit pour détruire le disque dur où résidait la seule copie de cette liste de donnée. Alors, que faisons-nous ?

\- Vous pourriez aider d'autre méchant plus intelligent que ceux-là ?

Conseiller à – apparemment – un génie du mal d'aller aider d'autre personnes n'était pas ce que Anthéa qualifierait plus tard d'idée brillante. Mycroft non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais sur le moment, cela lui sembla être la chose la plus logique à lui répondre.

L'homme derrière-elle, après un silence, laissa s'échapper un gloussement.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Ces minables ne méritent pas mon attention.

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais, soudain, les premières notes de _Stayin' Alive_ retentirent et Anthéa eu envie de rire à gorge déployé.

\- Les Bee Gees ?, Lança-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- C'est dans le contexte, non ?, Répondit l'homme avant de pousser un soupire., Oui ?, Chantonna-t-il et, Anthéa sut qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme s'éloigne mais apparemment il n'avait que faire qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, je sais que j'ai perdu cette manche., Râla l'homme et elle pouvait l'imaginer rouler des yeux., A part quelques bleus elle n'a rien, ce que vous pouvez être agaçant quand vous êtes protecteur Mycroft. Vous en devennez ennuyant.

Les yeux d'Anthéa s'agrandirent. L'homme qui la retenait était actuellement _au téléphone_ avec Mycroft ? Elle ferma les yeux et décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point pour le moment. Ce serait une perte considérable de temps, et, une question en entraînant une autre, elle en reviendrait au sujet sur les extra-terrestres et la zone 51.

\- Je suppose que vous savez où nous sommes., Une pause., Je m'en doutais., Je vais m'amuser avec elle encore un peu en attendant. A la prochaine _chéri._ , Puis il raccrocha., Désolé, j'oublie toujours de le mettre en silencieux.

\- Je croyais que la sonnerie était de circonstance ? Ça ne serait plus aussi drôle s'il était en silencieux.

Il gloussa de nouveau :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vous préfère à Mycroft. Peut-être que c'est vous que je devrais appeler à l'avenir pour parler de nos petites guerres fantômes ?

\- Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire, vous savez.

\- Croyez-moi, après ceci, je doute que Mycroft Holmes décide de vous garder à moins cinq mètres de lui pendant un temps considérable.

La conversation ne put se prolonger plus car, le téléphone de l'homme émit une autre sonnerie qui ressemblait plus à une alarme cette-fois ci.

\- Eh bien, il a fait vite. Je n'ai pas kidnappé la Reine il devrait apprendre à se détendre., Il soupira puis elle entendit ses pas alors qu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle bloqua sa respiration alors qu'il posait une main sur sa nuque. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais avec juste ce qu'il fallait de pression pour lui faire peur sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot., Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Anthéa.

Puis, il quitta les lieux aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Elle relâcha sa respiration prudemment, intérieurement persuadée qu'une explosion allait se déclencher d'un moment à un autre. Puis, après un silence qui lui sembla durer le temps d'une vie, les lieux furent envahis d'homme en uniforme de l'armée de son pays. Ils quadrillaient les lieux et formant un rempart entre elle et le reste du monde. Quand ils eurent la confirmation que le lieu était relativement sécurisé, ils la libérèrent et sans qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de protester, un des militaires la souleva dans ses bras, la portant hors du hangar pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas sur ses pieds nus. La température chuta encore de quelques degrés et elle ne sut pas si se fut à cause de cela ou du soulagement qu'elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. L'instant d'après, elle perçu, tranchant la nuit de ses lumières, un hélicoptère massif et probablement avec assez de puissance de feu pour faire sauter le hangar entier et creuser un cratère. Entouré des membres des forces spéciales, se tenait Mycroft Holmes. L'émotion lui serra la gorge et elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher. La seconde suivante, elle était dans l'hélicoptère, à fendre la nuit londonienne, tenu fermement contre le torse de Mycroft Holmes, et, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

.

.

La seule et unique fois où Anthéa dut se rendre aux urgences, était quand elle avait six ou sept ans, et qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans la chambre de Madame Fidge dans le but de lui voler une paire de chaussure à talon.

Quand elle y repensait, il s'agissait d'une paire tout à fait sans intérêt et réglementaire. Des petites choses en plastique noir avec à peine cinq centimètres de hauteur.

Fière d'avoir trouvé son équilibre immédiatement, elle avait voulu parader dans l'orphelinat sans prendre en compte que ses pieds nageaient dedans. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle s'était retrouvé avec une cheville foulée des qu'elle avait commencé la descente d'un escalier.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, si ce n'est que la douleur lui donnait envie de détruire des choses, et que l'attente était affreusement longue.

Apparemment, à cette époque, aller aux urgences en atterrissant sur le toit de l'hôpital et en traversant les couloirs portés par Mycroft Holmes, procurait une sorte de bonus temps. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire _Versace,_ elle avait été auscultée sous tous les angles par un médecin, puis elle avait passé une radio à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu au visage – elle allait sûrement avoir la joie de connaître la sensation d'un œil au beurre noir. Enfin, on lui avait prescrit des anti-douleurs, et on l'avait prié de repasser si elle notait un changement au niveau de ses douleurs. Deux petites heures plus tard, elle était enveloppée dans le manteau de Mycroft, précautionneusement appuyé contre les sièges familiers de la berline noir. Il ne parlait pas, mais Anthéa savait qu'il était tendu, en colère, et peut-être avec une pointe de remord. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute. Qu'il soit Mycroft Holmes, ou pas, elle aurait vécu exactement le même genre de vie, et elle aurait pris la décision de rendre service à son pays.

\- Où avez-vous mis votre parapluie ?, Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence., C'est la première fois que je vous vois sans.

Mycroft tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction :

\- On vient de vous kidnapper dans un endroit où je vous avais _assuré_ que vous seriez en sécurité, vous avez passé un temps considérable seule en présence de Moriarty, et vous vous inquiétez de savoir où j'ai mis mon parapluie ?

Anthéa haussa les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence. Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, il l'avait tenu contre lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente, loin de là, mais elle voulait lui donner le change. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait vu _Twilight –_ une nuit particulièrement sombre de sa vie – et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Mycroft Holmes se changer en _Edward Cullen_.

\- Il commence à pleuvoir., Elle dit en pointant du doigt la vitre., Moriarty est donc le nom de Monsieur Stayin' Alive ?

\- Oui. Cela fait quelques années que les services secrets sont à sa recherche. Il semble être à la tête d'une immense toile de criminel., Il laissa passer un silence., Peu-importe quelles questions vous posera Sherlock sur les événements de cette nuit, vous ne devrez pas lui parler de Moriarty, sous aucun prétexte.

Anthéa repensa à l'image d'un Sherlock Holmes guidé par une volonté sombre et elle sentit la température chuter de quelques degrés, mais, cela devait venir d'elle car Mycroft s'était assuré que le chauffage soit mis. Mycroft dut deviner ce à quoi elle était en train de penser car il leva une main, hésita, puis la posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Elle mentirait si elle affirmait qu'elle ne s'était pas légèrement inclinée dans sa direction suite à ça.

\- Je suis en colère contre vous, Anthéa.

Elle laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Isla de vous dire que j'étais désolée. J'avais anticipé cette réaction.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était parce que vous aviez détruit mon ordinateur portable.

\- Eh bien, j'ai jugé que vous n'aimeriez pas que quelqu'un comme votre Moriarty puisse mettre la main dessus. Et puis, je devais faire diversion pour que Isla puisse se mettre en sécurité, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coup.

Et puis, juste comme ça, Mycroft se pencha vers elle en saisissant son visage avec une extrême douceur, et l'embrassa. La première fois qu'elle avait embrassé Mycroft Holmes, se fut sous le joug d'une impulsion. Cela avait été une impression, rien qu'un simple contacte. Cette-fois ci était complètement différente. Mycroft l'embrassait parce qu'il était en colère, parce qu'il était soulagé, parce qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre, et serait-elle naïve de penser parce qu'il l'aimait peut-être un peu ?

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire., Commença-t-il doucement., Une qui fera en sorte que je pourrais dormir le soir sur mes deux oreilles sans craindre de vous imaginer en train de pirater le Pentagone pour vous renseigner sur la zone 51 et-

\- Alors ils sont vraiment là-bas ?, Demanda-t-elle subitement en le coupant.

\- Et.,Reprit-il en l'ignorant sciemment., Qui vous permettra de vivre dans la légalité la plus totale tout en continuant de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes faites.

\- Vous allez me demander en mariage ?, Elle demanda en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux de Mycroft se firent plus doux :

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non.

\- Dommage, j'étais d'humeur à vous dire oui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plus tard**

 **.**

John Watson ferma la porte de la berline noire avec un peu trop de vigueur ce qui trahissait son agacement. Elle ne fronça même pas les sourcils, même si les grands bruits n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait. Son regard continuait de fixer l'écran de son téléphone portable, et ses pouces de parcourir son clavier à toute vitesse.

 **John Watson vient de monter dans la voiture.**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux de son écran pour voir que le Docteur, assit à ses côtés, lui lançait un regard approximativement toutes les dix secondes, et que ceux-ci duraient trois ou quatre secondes. Elle savait qu'il allait se décider à prendre la parole d'un moment à l'autre. Tout était une question de temps.

\- Hm..Bonjour ?

 _Juste une question de temps._

Elle redressa la tête pour croiser son regard et lui adressa un sourire à peine charmeur et presque amusé

\- Salut.

Puis elle retourna sur son écran, continuant de faire défiler sa fenêtre de navigation.

 **Soit gentille avec John, Anthéa. – SH.**

Anthéa leva les yeux au ciel.

 **Tu me connais, Sherlock.**

 **Justement. – SH.**

 _Franchement, les hommes de cette famille._

Elle savait que John lui poserait une autre question dans très peu de temps, et elle aurait pu avoir la politesse – la gentillesse – de verrouiller son téléphone, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à faire une telle chose. Et puis, cela serait plus drôle ainsi.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Anthéa., Elle répondit par automatisme.

Un silence.

\- C'est votre vrai nom ?

Elle releva la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce Docteur était perspicace. Elle en venait presque à comprendre _pourquoi_ il avait l'aire de si bien vivre le fait de s'être fait kidnapper en pleine nuit _et_ d'avoir survécu presque quarante-huit heures à Sherlock Holmes. Il lui faisait étonnamment penser à quelqu'un, quelques années en arrière. Un pull de provenance douteuse en plus. Alors peut-être qu'il méritait une réponse sincère.

\- Non.

 **Arrivée approximative : dix ( 10 ) minutes.**

\- Moi c'est John.

Un autre sourire lui échappa. Elle le trouvait mignon, dans son genre.

\- Oui, je sais.

Un autre silence.

\- Je peux vous demander où vous m'emmenez ?

\- Je crains que non, John.

\- D'accord.

Après cela, l'ancien militaire sembla se résoudre au fait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse concrète à ses questions. Définitivement, il lui faisait penser à elle. Quand elle se contentait de ne plus chercher une explication et de juste se laisser porter par le courant. On s'y faisait vite, à force de côtoyer les frères Holmes. Et il s'y ferait lui aussi, s'il voulait continuer d'évoluer dans le même monde que Sherlock.

Anthéa sentait encore régulièrement son regard sur elle et cela la fit secouer mentalement la tête. Apparemment, il n'était pas aussi observateur que Sherlock, Mycroft, ou encore elle – évidemment – alors, elle décida de l'aider pour cette fois-ci.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une jupe en tuile Yves Saint Laurent et une chemise Chanel blanche, acheté à Paris pendant le voyage que Mycroft lui avait promis. Elle croisa ses bras vers le bas de son ventre, offrant une vue parfaitement dégagée sur sa main gauche, où sur son annulaire reposait fièrement un anneau en or, et une bague en argent avec un diamant de plusieurs carats dessus. Puis, pour attirer l'attention du Docteur Watson, elle décroisa et croisa ses jambes.

\- Oh... Vous ?, Demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui comme si elle ne comprenait pas, et suivit son regard vers sa main. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais à l'intérieur de son alliance, il y avait les mots gravés à la main dans une écriture délicate : _De Mycroft Holmes, à Calypso Anne_.

Elle se souvenait du jour, dans ce restaurant français, quand elle avait eu le courage de lever le mystère sur son prénom.

\- Calypso., Avait-il répété lentement, détachant les chaque syllabes., donnant un sens nouveau à son prénom, son véritable prénom., C'est pour ça, que tu penses que tu es maudite.

Elle lui avait expliqué l'intégralité de son histoire, qu'elle avait été abandonnée à côté des poubelles de l'orphelinat Saint-Anne dans le York, sans jamais trouver de famille qui faisait l'effort assez longtemps de la garder, jusqu'au jour où elle avait décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et qu'elle était partit faire sa vie seule à Londres, en se débrouillant comme elle le pouvait, jusqu'à en arriver là où elle en était.

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'était attendue comme réaction de sa part. Une part d'elle-même se sentait toujours ridicule à l'idée qu'elle ait simplement _envisagée_ que Mycroft soit dégoutté par son histoire, et qu'il décide de la repousser à cause de cela.

Sa réaction avait été de mettre un genou à terre, si tôt qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux.

Par la suite, il avait insisté pour que son véritable prénom soit gravé sur leur alliance.

Pour te prouver chaque jour que ton prénom ne t'a pas maudite.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner longtemps à propos de cette idée, mais il savait que dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa main, chaque jour, l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même, et de ce prénom changeait. Parce que chaque jour qui passait, était un jour où Mycroft Holmes était _toujours là._

\- Depuis bientôt deux ans, oui., Elle dit avec un sourire, sincère.

\- Votre époux doit avoir de la chance.

\- Vous pourrez lui poser la question vous-même, vous allez bientôt le rencontrer.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux de surprise, alors que la berline ralentissait pour s'engouffrer dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble abandonné, – mais elle savait que la zone avait été fouillé et sécurisé avant leur arrivé. Elles l'étaient toujours, depuis cette fameuse nuit.

 **Arrivée dans deux ( 2 ) secondes.**

 **Bon travail. – MH.**

Elle roula des yeux. Évidemment qu'elle faisait bien son travail.

 **Italien ce soir ? – MH.**

Son sourire s'agrandit.

 **Nous sommes déjà le soir.**

 **Pas en Asie. – MH.**

Quand le contacte fut coupé, elle se tourna vers le Docteur Watson et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit. Quand il la referma, elle s'autorisa à se pencher pour apercevoir son _époux_ accueillir l'homme. Elle serait au première loge pour voir John Watson survivre ou tenter de survivre à Mycroft Holmes. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où _elle_ avait eu elle-même à affronter l'homme, bien des années auparavant, dans un costume Armani, une paire de Jimmy Choo au pieds et un sac en toile sur la tête.

Avec un rire, elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur et attendit jusqu'à la deuxième sonnerie avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde :

\- Isla ? Vous n'allez jamais me croire... John Watson est un médecin militaire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cinq faits qui n'apparaissent pas dans Anthos :**

\- Anthéa et John sont devenus amis, et tous les jeudis ils ont des réunions 'comment bien vivre avec un Holmes 'dans la cuisine de Madame Hudson.

\- Anthéa est la première lectrice et supportrice du blog de Sherlock. Suite à ce constat, Mycroft ne sut pas s'il devait être jaloux de Sherlock ou d'Anthéa.

\- Quand Sherlock et John se sont mis ensemble, Mycroft a été contraint d'enfermer Isla et Anthéa dans son bunker pour qu'elles arrêtent de glousser comme des idiotes.

\- Mycroft verse en secret chaque année à la date d'anniversaire d'Anthéa de l'argent à l'orphelinat Saint-Anne sans que celle-ci soit au courant.

\- Choisir leur destination pour leur lune de miel suite à leur mariage, à prit littéralement des mois car Mycroft était au centre de beaucoup trop de conflit dans le Monde. Au final, ils sont partis sur une île privée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bouche-du-Rhone :** Sobre, elle commence un OS qui ne devait faire que 7 pages maximum pour au final en faire 43. Elle sera retrouvée au bord de la Méditerranée hurlant ' plus jamais ' à l'horizon.

.

.

Cet OS a été entièrement rédigé sur les albums _ANTI_ ( Rihanna ) et _Regular-Irregular_ ( NCT 127 )

.

Une review ?

Amour.


End file.
